Más Allá del Destino
by Cidonya
Summary: Qué es lo que pasa cuando el Niño que vivió descubre que es más que amistad lo que siente por Hermione en medio de la guerra contra El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado?
1. Aléjate de Mi

**ALEJATE DE MI  
><strong>

_**Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta….**_

Nosotros estamos hechos de la misma materia de los sueños…. No importa si son pesadillas o dulces espejismos, en todos ellos se reflejan nuestros temores y nuestras fortalezas; eso lo había escuchado en alguna parte, solo que no recordaba donde ni cuando, lo único que sabía con certeza en estos momentos es que el dolor que la cicatriz me provoca iba a partirme el cráneo en dos.

Una carcajada mezcla de ironía y dolor escapa de mis labios, el Niño que Vivió muerto por una crisis neuronal… al menos Voldemort se ahorraría el trabajo sucio conmigo y yo al fin podría descansar en paz.

_…**Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta….**_

Un suspiro me saca de mi trance oscuro y sé que es ella, ahora duerme tranquila y es mejor que siga así, si despierta seguro correrá a prepararme una infusión que aunque calmará mi dolor ella se impregnará de mi insomnio y al día siguiente sus ojeras se ensombrecerán aún más y la pena en mi corazón se hará mas honda.

_…**Aléjate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte….**_

Salí al exterior de la tienda que nos servía de escondite, ningún ruido se escuchaba salvo el susurrar del viento, la noche estaba plagada por un cielo nublado, sin embargo daba gracias por respirar el aire congelado de la madrugada. Estaba vivo… y podía sentirlo por el temblor que recorría mi espina dorsal… puedo sentir el dolor de la vida entrar a mis pulmones en forma de aire frío, el clima en Durham es mas cruel en invierno… la nieve caía como una fina capa sobre mi.

Aún en esas condiciones recordé que una vez mi odiado maestro de pociones mencionó que debía aprender a controlar mis emociones… tenía razón solo en parte, puesto que lo único que me mantenía en pie ahora era solo una emoción… una en particular que he tratado de controlar pero que en los momentos de peligro aflora como un tornado y me libra de las más peligrosas situaciones.

_…**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte...**_

Quisiera apartarla de mi lado para no arrastrarla conmigo a ese infierno que se ha vuelto mi existencia, tal vez si inventara algo, algún pretexto o si la obligara a discutir conmigo al igual que lo hizo con Ron; tal vez ella también me abandonaría y así lograría apartarla del peligro que represento para ella.

Con ese indigno pensamiento observé el correr de algunas hojas muertas que eran arrastradas por una corriente de aire helado y de pronto me sentí más infame que nunca… estaba pensando en mentirle a ella, la única persona en mi vida que jamás merecería una mentira de mi parte. Estaba decidido, no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, la protegería de todo mal, incluso de mí mismo si fuera necesario.

_…**.****La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

El mago mas cruel de todos los tiempos me perseguía y yo la había arrastrado hasta este punto en el que ya no se si es posible dar vuelta atrás, ella mi persona mas querida, la única a la que le confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo un segundo y por la que daría la vida sin pensarlo. Ella que ha estado conmigo desde que descubrí este mundo y que ha sobrevivido a tantos encuentros con la muerte solo por permanecer a mi lado.

Con un gruñido de indignación pateo la roca mas cercana a mi pie que dando tumbos va dejando un rastro sobre la nieve que ha comenzado a acumularse en el suelo de hojarasca, un proscrito eso era yo y en eso la había convertido al permitir que viniera conmigo, ella debería estar ahora en la seguridad y abrigo del castillo, durmiendo en un suave colchón de plumas y no en la dura litera que hemos traído.

Su lugar estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando a salvo de toda esta guerra y no en este escondite expuesta a los peligros que conllevaba ser la incondicional de Harry Potter. Sin embargo estaba seguro que jamás podría persuadirla de que regresara al cuartel de la Orden, ahora su vida valía para un mortífago tanto como la mía.

_…**.****No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

.- ¡ Hace frío aquí afuera ! – era ella, su voz llegó en un susurro desde la entrada de la tienda

.- ¡ Entra o puedes resfriarte ! – le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de descubrir alguna señal en el oscuro firmamento

.- ¡ Tu no eres precisamente de hierro Harry James ! – me respondió colocándose junto a mi mientras se frotaba los brazos - ¡ Si no vienes conmigo me quedaré aquí haciéndote compañía ! – añadió mirando también hacia la noche eterna que se cernía sobre nosotros

.- ¡ Eres la mujer mas necia que conozco ! – le dije con fingido enfado mientras la observaba tiritar a mi lado

.- ¡ Tal vez ! – respondió mirándome, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frío y varios copos de nieve se habían enredado ya entre sus rizos castaños - ¡ Pero entrarás conmigo o ambos nos congelaremos… tu decides ! – me dijo sonriendo sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta que obtendría, no había necesidad de mas palabras, me había derrotado…. Una vez mas…. con un gruñido de indignación me metí en la tienda.

_…**Un Ángel te cuida...**_

_…**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida...**_

Dentro el ambiente era mas cálido y mucho mas confortable que estar a la intemperie durante una tormenta de nieve, la vi desprenderse del grueso abrigo y avivar mas las hornillas que caldearon mas el aire, me senté derrotado sobre un sofá, me deshice de las gafas y cerré los ojos con cansancio, sin embargo a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de un cementerio y una tumba cubierta de nieve…. tan claro como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo pude ver como ella aparecía esa hermosa corona de flores y la depositaba con delicadeza sobre la vieja lápida de mármol.

.- ¡ Toma esto antes de que se enfríe ! – su voz sonaba preocupada cuando abrí los ojos pude ver como hacía levitar una tasa humeante hasta mi, lo recibí agradecido sin decir palabra alguna, tomé un sorbo y sentí como el calido liquido me invadía devolviéndome una sensación de calidez que había perdido hace mucho

.- ¿ Chocolate ? – fue lo único que pregunté mientras veía como ella se dirigía a la pequeña sala hacia el otro sofá

.- ¡ Lo tomé de la tienda la ultima vez, lo guardaba para una noche especial ! – me dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mi, negué con la cabeza divertido y me hice a un lado dando un suave golpecito al sofá para indicarle que quería que se sentara a mi lado, ella solo se limitó a sonreír y a cambiarse de lugar.

_…**Y aléjate de mi amor...**_

_…**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**_

En cuanto se sentó convoqué una manta de la litera mas cercana y nos envolví con ella para mantenernos calidos el resto de la velada, ninguno dijo mucho, solo nos limitamos a tomarnos el chocolate y a permanecer uno al lado del otro, el silencio era soporífero y mas dulce y efectivo que cualquier poción para conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco incómodo… estaba en el sofá de la noche anterior, quise levantarme pero algo me lo impidió… un peso sobre mi pecho me impedía moverme con facilidad y de repente al colocarme las gafas pude distinguir un desorden de rizos que se extendían sobre mi pecho en todas direcciones.

_…**.No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_…_

_… **Y perdón no soy quien crees Yo no caí del cielo****…**_

Hermione se había quedado dormida sobre mi pecho, habíamos pasado lo que quedaba de la noche en el incomodo sofá y ella parecía no tener idea de donde estaba, se removió un poco sobre mí y de inmediato ese aroma a vainilla me inundó los sentidos embriagándome de una sensación bastante indecente.

Respiré hondo para tratar de controlarme pero no sirvió de mucho, así que tuve que despertarla, sus ojos aún velados por el sueño me parecieron mas claros que nunca eran casi de un color miel traslúcido, que por un momento me dejaron sin habla

.- ¡ Buenos días ! – atiné a decir mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse

.- ¡ Buenos días …. Lamento haberme quedado dormida sobre ti … debes estar molido ! – se disculpó mientras doblaba la manta que nos había servido de cobertor la noche anterior

.- ¡ Es la mejor noche que he pasado, no había podido descansar tan bien en estos meses, así que no te disculpes ! – le dije mientras me dirigía a cambiarme de ropa

_…**Si aun no me lo crees amor…**_

_… **Y**** quieres tu correr el riesgo…**_

Y era verdad, había sido la primera noche en semanas que no había tenido pesadillas o sueños extraños, tenía que aceptar que ella tenía un efecto calmante en mi, no importaba como fuera, podía ser ruda y regañona y otras veces tan sutil y chantajista como ayer, el resultado siempre era el mismo, terminaba cediéndole siempre la razón y eso era peligroso… muy peligroso…. Demasiado cercana, demasiada dependencia, era demasiado sacrificio, demasiado corazón.

_…**Veras que soy realmente bueno…**_

_…**en engañar y hacer sufrir…**_

_…**a quien mas quiero..**_

_… **A quien mas quiero..**_

.- ¡ Déjanos solos Fleur ! – el tono con el que Bill ordenó a su esposa que lo dejara a solas con su hermano era inflexible

.- ¡ Bill yo… ! – Ronald guardó silencio - ¡ Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo…. !

.- ¡ No quiero saber que sucedió Ron ! – Bill lo cortó de inmediato, su tono de voz era bastante duro - ¡ Solo quiero que entiendas la gravedad de lo que hiciste….. son tus amigos Ronald !... ¿ Si tu los abandonas ahora en quien mas pueden confiar ?

.- ¡ Yo no quería pero… ! – lo que fuera que Ron estaba a punto de decir murió en sus labios

.- ¡ No se trata de lo que tu querías Ron…. Estamos en guerra, se trata de hacer lo que es correcto, se trata de no darle la espalda a tus amigos, no permitas que la misma historia se vuelva a repetir !

.- ¡ Historia !... ¿ De que estás hablando ?... ¡ Escucha Bill creo que estas … !

.- ¿ Vas a dejar que la historia de traición que sufrieron Lily y James se repita con Hermione y Harry ?... ¡ Estas traicionando a tus amigos cuando mas te necesitan, ellos confiaron en ti para acompañarlos ! … ¿ Y los abandonas cuando las cosas se ponen feas ?

.- ¡ Yo no voy a denunciarlos… yo no soy como Petigrew ! – gritó Ron golpeando con los puños la mesa

.- ¡ Mira para que te enteres cuanto vale tu pequeño secreto ! – susurró Bill, Fleur estaba segura que le había pasado el diario el Profeta donde en primera plana aparecían los rostros de Harry y Hermione cada uno con una cantidad de recompensa - ¡ No voy a preguntarte nada mas, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, solo quiero que pienses lo que has hecho y como vas a solucionarlo !

_…**Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco…**_

Bill Weasley salió de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación con intención de descansar, Fleur se acercó con cautela al mas joven de sus cuñados.

.- ¡ Bill tiene razón, no puedes abandonagrlos ! …. ¡ Sea cual sea que fuegse la razón en este momento no hay cabigda para rencillas entre nosogtros o estaremos pegdidos ! – Ron solo contemplaba boquiabierto el periódico

.- ¡ Ella lo prefiere a él ! – la acusación voló tan rápido dentro de la estancia que Fleur pareció aturdida por la confesión - ¡ Siempre lo ha preferido a el !

.- ¿ Como ? – preguntó la francesa sintiéndose un poco desubicada, jamás hubiera imaginado que ellos tres se enfrentarían a un problema de esas dimensiones

.- ¡ Lo que oiste ! – le responde el pelirrojo azotando el diario en la mesa - ¡ Ella siempre está al pendiente de él, ella es la única que puede sacarle una palabra cuando se encierra en su mundo, cuando estuvimos en el ministerio él la protegió antes que a Giny y …. ! – la frase murió en sus labios

_… **Q****uisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto…**_

.- ¡ Y …. ! – lo invitó a seguir la esposa de su hermano

.- ¡ Discutimos… le pregunté si quería quedarse con él o huir conmigo ! – le respondió en tono apesadumbrado - ¡ Harry y yo discutimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho… nos apuntamos con las varitas !

.- ¡ Ron ! – se escandalizó la Francesa mientras un tenso silencio inundaba la estancia y los envolvía presagiando que lo mas oscuro de la noche se avecinaba

_…**Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte…**_

_…**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte….**_

.- ¡ Ni siquiera nos lanzamos ningún hechizo…. Antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algo ella conjuró un escudo entre ellos y yo ! – confesó Ron mientras se derrumbaba abatido sobre la silla del comedor con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera recordando el momento con masoquismo

.-¡ Eso no significa que … ! - la frase no pudo continuarla porque el pelirrojo montó en cólera

.- ¡ Ella lo protegió …. Lo protegió de mí ! … ¿ Sabes lo que eso significa ?... ¡ Lo hizo tan rápido que los tres supimos que fue por puro instinto ! – casi gritó el pelirrojo al tiempo que estrellaba un puño en la mesa con furia - ¡ Ella lo eligió a él, siempre ha sido él y eso no puedo soportarlo más ! – añadió esta vez tomándose el pelo con las manos

_…**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_…**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

.- ¡ Si ella tomó una decisión debes respetarla ! ….¡ Si ella lo escogió a él como tu dices, lo único que puedes hacer es apoyarlos, para que los dos salgan con bien de esto, y si es así quizás, solo quizás tengas una segunda oportunidad Ron; pero para eso primero tienen que ganar esta batalla… primero tienes que asegurarte de que ambos sobrevivan a esta guerra y solo entonces los tres tendrán un futuro para vivir como mejor les parezca !

.- ¿ Un futuro ? – preguntó el chico pelirrojo con un tono bastante misterioso en la voz - ¿ Para que quiero un futuro ?... ¡ Para verlos como viven su vida juntos, para ver como soy hecho a un lado una vez mas, para ver como alguien a quien consideraba mi hermano se queda con la mujer que quiero !

.- ¡ Necesitas un futuro para poder tener una nueva oportunidad con ella si es tanto lo que dices quererla ! …. ¡ Y si no eres capaz de comprender eso Ronald quizás Hermione si tomó la mejor de las decisiones al quedarse al lado de Harry ! – y dicho esto la francesa abandonó la habitación tan irritada como su esposo sumiendo al pelirrojo en una inesperada soledad

_…**Un Angel te cuida...**_

_…**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...**_

Habíamos movido el campamento una vez más, estábamos esta vez a la margen de un río, el viento seguía siendo fuerte y el frio insoportable.

Ella se encontraba leyendo el libro de cuentos que Dumbledore le había heredado y yo había tenido suerte y atrapado un par de conejillos que serían una buena cena sin duda.

.- ¿ Que te parece si esta noche cocino yo ? – me había ofrecido, me sentía muy bien, liviano, habíamos acordado que esta noche descansaríamos del Horcrux y tomaríamos un descanso

.- ¡ Eso estaría bien… salirse de la rutina de vez en cuando no hace daño ! - me respondió con el amago de una sonrisa

_…**Y alejate de mi amor...**_

_…**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**_

Habíamos cenado lo suficiente para sentirnos satisfechos, y ahora nos concentrábamos en limpiar los rastros de comida, ella lavaba los platos mientras yo los secaba, podríamos haberlos encantado para que ellos solo lo hicieran, pero la verdad era que nos gustaba hacerlo a la usanza muggle.

.- ¡ Lamento todo esto… nada debería ser así ! – le dije mientras depositaba el ultimo plato seco

.- ¡ Vamos que la cena no ha estado del todo mal ! – me respondió al tiempo que se apoyaba en la mesa en la que antes habíamos cenado

.- ¡ No me refiero a eso… me refiero a todo esto… deberías tener una cena de fin de año con tus padres, tus amigos, deberías estar segura en tu casa leyendo un libro, junto a un gran árbol de navidad, rodeada de regalos y …. ! – no pude continuar… sentía un nudo en la garganta y solo pude detenerme sosteniéndome de la silla mas cercana

.- ¡ Estoy en el lugar donde debo estar ! – me dijo ella en un susurro mientras se abrazaba a mi espalda - ¡ Además no estoy sola… estoy contigo y me siento a salvo ! – me confesó mientras me obligaba a voltear para verme a los ojos - ¡ Quiero que sepas, que para mi lo mas importante es estar con las personas a quienes amas en los momentos felices y también en los mas difíciles Harry ! – sus ojos se tornaron de un marrón intenso en cuanto clavé mi mirada en la suya, estaba tan cerca que podía ver mi reflejo en ellos tan claramente como nunca antes

.- ¡ Eres la persona que menos quiero que salga lastimada… quisiera protegerte de todo… si algo te pasara Herm jamás me lo perdonaría, no podría soportar estar vivo sin ti… sería demasiado doloroso para mi ! – le confesé mientras unía mi frente a la de ella quien había cerrado los ojos

.- ¡ No me perderás Harry.. siempre estaré a tu lado ! – me dice en un pequeño susurro - ¡ Pero si acaso llegara yo a morir debes prometer que intentarás vivir tu vida Harry ! – ante tal confesión no pude evitar tomarla de los hombros como para asegurarme que no se evaporaría entre mis manos

.- ¡ Jamás… entiendeme, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, tu no morirás ! – le dije en un tono que no admitía reproche

.- ¡ Harry si no es en esta batalla será en la siguiente, piensa que lo único que tenemos por seguro es que algún día moriremos ! – me dice con la vista fija en mis pupilas - ¡ Y si tengo que morir que mejor manera de morir que luchando a tu lado ! – termina la frase mientras su mano acaricia con dulzura mi mejilla ya rasposa por la barba que comienza a crecer de nuevo

.- ¡ El dia que tu mueras Hermione yo moriré contigo ! – le dije con el corazón en la mano - ¡ Si no existes no hay razón para que yo lo haga, asi que ten por seguro que no tardaré en seguirte !

Su mirada profunda logró llegar hasta lo mas hondo de mi corazón una vez más y yo pude observar la inmensidad de sus ojos de miel y ninguno de los dos pudo mas con ese secreto que nos rebasaba… con todo el coraje que había en mi me acerqué hasta rozar mis labios con los de ella… por un instante temí que se alejara pero ella solo acomodó sus brazos sobre mis hombros comenzando una danza infinita como sello de un pacto suicida… porque eso era, era un suicidio lanzarse a las profundidades de este sentimiento reprimido por años, meses y dias… sabíamos que no había escapatoria, que era inevitable, solo cuestión de tiempo el que su cuerpo descubriera que era perfecto para el mío.

_…**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_…**Y perdó****n no soy quien crees Yo no caí del cielo…**_

Sin saber a ciencia cierta como Hermione estaba sentada sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina mientras yo estaba de pie entre sus piernas recorriendo su espalda bajo el suéter a la vez que ella causaba estragos en mi ser con el roce de sus dedos bajo mi camisa… si había o existía algún jardín del edén yo estaba en él, caminando con ella de la mano por senderos que nunca antes habíamos experimentado, todo era nuevo y revelador, cada peca, cada lunar que descubría tenía un sabor propio de ella… como una mezcla de pay de malaza con vainilla….

_…**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_…**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo….**_

Pronto la mesa nos fue insuficiente y la tomé en mis brazos para dirigirnos al sofá donde antes había despertado con ella en mis brazos.

.- ¡ Eres mia Hermione ! - le susurré mientras me deshacía del resto de su ropa, ella solo sonrió

.- ¡ Desde el primer día que te vi ! – me respondió cuando me tomó de los hombros para tumbarme sobre el sofá, de inmediato una cascada de rizos color caramelo me cubrió como una cortina de seda - ¡ Eres mio Harry ! – añadió iniciando un profundo beso que cimbró hasta el rincón mas oculto de nuestras almas

.- ¡ En esta vida y en la siguiente lo seguiré siendo ! – le aseguré a la vez que mis manos se perdían en las sinuosidades del cuerpo femenino de mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, mi alma gemela, mi otro yo

La seda de su piel me hipnotizó por completo y la suave fragancia de ella inundó mis sentidos por completo como un bálsamo reparador, sus besos sellaron mis heridas y sus caricias saciaron mi sed de venganza y mi odio contra el mundo, ella era mi heroína, mi única adicción y sabía que sin ella jamás hubiese siquiera existido una sola de mis esperanzas. Yo solo rogaba porque este momento se perpetuara para toda la eternidad, no quería alejarme de ella, no quería perderla, no ahora que sabía que hay la posibilidad de un mañana, no ahora que tengo una verdadera razón para sobrevivir.

_…**Veras que soy realmente bueno…**_

_…**E****n engañar y hacer sufrir…**_

_…**Y**** hacer llorar….**_

Antes de abrir los ojos siquiera me deleito solamente con el perfume que emana de sus cabellos que se encuentran dispersos por mi pecho que la mece suavemente al compás de mi respiración, al abrirlos y convocar con mi varita mis lentes aparece ante mi un ángel que duerme sin pesadillas que interrumpan su dulce sueño, con suavidad acaricio su espalda bajo las mantas y veo como una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Cierro los ojos una vez mas disfrutando de la paz del momento y de la sensación de tenerla a ella entre mis brazos, de sentir su piel rozando la mia, de notar el calor de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura… no quiero despertar si esto es un sueño y si asi fuera me gustaría tener este sueño por el resto de mis noches… la siento moverse y darme un suave beso en los labios… sonrió… no es un sueño.

_…**.****A quien mas quiero….**_

Despertamos como lo haría una pareja normal, entre besos, risas y abrazos nos vestimos y la rutina del día comenzó… un desayuno que sería preparado por ella con lo poco que había de víveres y yo haría la ronda por los linderos para reforzar los encantamientos de protección…. la nieve de la noche anterior había dejado una capa sobre la que se dibujaban mis huellas y el frío de la mañana fue lo que me trajo el recuerdo de cierto par de hermanos pelirrojos llenándome de un sentimiento de culpa jamás antes experimentado.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a la tienda con un peso de conciencia mayor pude ver a la distancia a través de los hechizos de protección una pandilla de carroñeros que conducían a un par de chicos quienes iban inconscientes…. Y esa imagen me golpeó con la rudeza de la realidad… recordé de golpe a Voldemort y la facilidad mutua con la que teníamos acceso a los pensamientos el uno del otro y fue cuando el pánico se difundió en lo mas íntimo de mi ser…. Con ese temor puse un pie dentro de la cálida tienda y la escuché mientras los trastos hacían ruido sintonizar la radio que teníamos mientras cantaba alguna melodía que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

Era imposible, Voldemort no podía interesarse en ella como yo lo hacía, mi mente no podría bloquear ese recuerdo por mucho tiempo y tarde o temprano ese monstruo sabría lo que sucede entre los dos… el riesgo era muchísimo mayor que antes para ella y justo en ese momento desee poder borrarme la memoria por siempre.

_… **Y aléjate de mi amor...**_

_…**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**_

Cuando entré a la cocina el olor a café recién hecho me inundó los sentidos y me dio fuerzas para desarrollar el plan que ya había maquinado, ella se había convertido en mi mundo y no estaba dispuesto a entregársela a Voldemort, eso sería lo único que no me arrebataría… moriría por defenderla, ni un solo segundo lo pensaría, ella era mi refugio, mi sostén y mi cordura, mi amor y mi delirio.

_…**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

Ella siempre había sido la mejor en hechizos y encantamientos, pero la había observado hacerlo ya un par de veces… así como no dudaría en dar la vida por ella, tampoco dudé un segundo en protegerla de mi…

Su varita estaba sobre la mesa, descansando ya que nos gustaba realizar las labores de la cocina al estilo muggle, en completo silencio como si de una presa inocente se tratara la tomé sin que ella siquiera se percatara del movimiento… estaba asomada sobre la tetera como lo hubiese estado cualquier ama de casa…. Y justo en ese instante me permití imaginar que este era nuestro hogar, que ella era mi esposa preparando el desayuno y que en cualquier momento un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos de miel entraría corriendo jugando con una pequeña snitch y pidiendo el desayuno….

_…**Y**** perdón no soy quien crees Yo no caí del cielo …**_

Pero era solo un sueño… un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas mientras le apuntaba por la espalda con su propia varita… una palabra bastaría para salvar su vida y esa simple palabra brotó de mis labios como si de un hola se hubiese tratado… una palabra que modificó el resto de mi vida por siempre

.- ¡ Obliviate !

_… **Si aun no me lo crees amor…**_

_…**y quieres tu correr el riesgo….**_

Su figura paralizada me indicó que el hechizo había funcionado…. Las ultimas 24 horas de la vida de Hermione habían sido reemplazadas, ella jamás lo recordaría… jamás podría hacerle daño ya nuestro recuerdo, la observo a detalle, me acerco por la espalda y puedo oler su perfume… se que ese hechizo no será suficiente para mantenerla a salvo, puedo ver las peccas de su rostro y la decisión está tomada… con un leve mareo la veo salir del trance del encantamiento

.- ¡ Harry !... ¡ Me asustaste ! – me dice al tiempo que pega un pequeño brinco – ¿ Cuando has aparecido en la cocina ? – me pregunta mientras una de sus manos se sostiene en el pecho… puedo ver en sus pupilas dilatadas aún el efecto secundario de el hechizo

.- ¡ Estaba por pedirte tu varita para reforzar los hechizos ! – le respondí a la vez que sentía que mi corazón se partía en pedazos - ¿ Que tal dormiste anoche ? - me atrevo a preguntar apenas con un hilo de voz mientras la veo alejarse para tomar un par te tazas de la alacena

.- ¡ Bien… supongo… aunque tengo un dolor punzante en cuello ! – me dice colocando una mano sobre su nuca para comenzar a darse un ligero masaje

.- ¡ Tal vez dormiste en una posición incómoda ! – le comenté - ¡ Vuelvo en un instante ! – añadí ante el hecho de que mis ojos no podían retener por mas tiempo las lágrimas, Salí lo más rápido que pude de la tienda y el frío del exterior me congeló el cuerpo mas no mi corazón… este ya estaba congelado desde antes de salir de la tienda de campaña

_…**Veras que soy realmente bueno…**_

_…**en engañar y hacer sufrir…**_

Estaba hecho…. Ella no recordaría jamás nada, estaría a salvo si me atrevía a completar el trabajo. Faltaba el yo, el riesgo principal era mi propia memoria, mis propios recuerdos y pensamientos.

_…**A**** quien mas quiero..**_

Primero reforcé los encantamientos protectores y después me refugié detrás de unos arbustos… sentía la textura de la madera de su varita en mis manos… y recé… recé con todas mis fuerzas que lo que pretendía surtiera efecto y la salvara de ser el objetivo número uno de Voldemort.

Sentía mi pulso temblar cuando me apunté con la varita de Hermione… pero en ese instante recordé como era amanecer con ella, su rostro sereno y en paz imitando casi la belleza de un ángel… y eso bastó mi pulso se mantuvo firme y mi ultimo deseo fue poder vencer esta batalla para después volver sano y salvo a ella… confié, tuve fé en que nuestro amor tarde o temprano afloraría de nuevo a pesar de tener estos recuerdos perdidos para siempre… con una lágrima como mudo testigo alcancé a susurrar fuerte y claro

.- ¡ Obliviate !

_…**A ****quien mas quiero..**_


	2. If I Could Be

**_Where are you this moment…_**

En pocos días sería su cumpleaños…y aquí estaba yo en mi oficina tratando de decidir cual sería el mejor regalo que podría recibir, en realidad no hay mucho de donde escoger, Harry Potter tenía una de las fortunas más considerables del Reino Unido, así que nada material que yo hubiese podido comprarle hubiera sido significante.

Quizás algún recuerdo de su infancia, pero esos ya se los había procurado en ocasiones anteriores y además ese tipo de regalos era preferible que se los diera alguien más cercano a él… alguien más adecuado como su esposa o alguno de sus hijos; así que taché un renglón más de mi lista, solo quedaban dos opciones posibles: un par de calcetines o una snitch edición especial… con un suspiro de frustración me llevé las manos a la cara para tratar de restar un poco de tensión a mi día.

.- ¡ Dra. Hermione el paciente ha llegado… todo está listo, la estamos esperando ! – me comunicó Mishell mi asistente en San Mungo

.- ¡ Vamos… ese chico no puede esperar más ! – añadí al tiempo que sujetaba mi cabello con una cinta y Mishell ayudaba a colocarme la bata mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala de operaciones… sería una tarde muy larga.

**_…Only in my dreams…_**

Eran cerca de las 11 cuando me aparecía en la puerta de mi casa, se escuchaba un leve rumor mientras cerraba la puerta… era el sonido de la televisión, me dirigí a la sala y recostado en el sillón se encontraba mi esposo, dormido con sándwich resbalando de su mano mientras roncaba como una locomotora descompuesta.

Antes de decir o hacer algo más me dirigí a los cuartos de Hugo y Rose donde los dos dormían tranquilamente, por un momento los envidié al ver que ningún problema les turbaba sus horas de descanso, les di un beso a cada uno de ellos y volví a la sala donde encontré a mi esposo en la misma posición que antes.

.- ¡ Ron… despierta cariño… ya es tarde ! – le susurré con ternura mientras tomaba el sándwich y me lo terminaba por él

.- ¿ Como?... ¡ Caramba estás en casa… me dormí… los niños ya cenaron ! – me respondió con voz pastosa mientras se levantaba del sofá - ¿ Que tal te fue con la operación ?

.- ¡ Bien, el chico recuperará su pierna y en menos de un año volverá a caminar ! – le respondo mientras apagaba el televisor

.- ¡ Excelente ! – me responde mientras se quitaba los calcetines - ¿ Ya decidiste que le daremos a Harry para su cumpleaños ?

.- ¡ Creo que la snitch estaría bien ! – le respondo desde el baño mientras me visto con el camisón para dormir - ¿ Podrías ir mañana a comprarla al callejón Diagon junto con las cosas y libros de los niños ?

.- ¡ Claro pasaré después de terminar mi turno ! – me dijo mientras se metía en la cama - ¿ Tienes algún pedido mas ? – pregunta mientras deposita un beso sobre mi frente para después voltearse y acomodarse dispuesto a continuar durmiendo

.- ¡ Si necesito un poco de laúdano para la poción que voy a preparar ! – le mencioné justo cuando un ronquido me advertía que mi pedido había caído en oídos sordos - ¡ Y tal vez lo mezcle con un poco de alcanfor para envenenarte y así poder huir con mi amante 20 años menor ! – añadí con sarcasmo recibiendo solo un ronquido más como respuesta, en fin con un suspiro de resignación apagué la luz sin poder dejar de pensar.

**_…You're missing, but you're always…_**

**_…a heartbeat from me. …_**

La verdad es que no podía quejarme… tenía una linda casa, un esposo que me amaba y un par de hijos sanos e inteligentes que pronto partirían de nuevo al colegio, este era un presente en paz, todo por lo que habíamos luchado nosotros tres cuando adolescentes había valido la pena… sin embargo a veces añoro esos días que pasábamos en la tienda de campaña mientras huíamos de Voldemort… quizás era la adrenalina que en esos años corría por mis venas o quizás era simplemente la presencia constante de Harry, que hacía diferente cada momento de mi vida… quizás sería que ahora no lo veo tan seguido como antes, tal vez solo lo extraño ya que últimamente he trabajado mucho y no me he dado tiempo para convivir con mis amigos.

**_…I'm lost now without you. …_**

Un ronquido más inunda la habitación y decido que es hora de dormir, si de adolescente el recuerdo de Ron no me permitía dormir era ridículo que a esta edad el recuerdo de Harry sea el que no me deje conciliar el sueño; así que girando en la cama para abrazar a mi esposo intento dormir lo más profundo posible y ahuyentar así ese fantasma del pasado; mañana sería otro día y los niños irían temprano a pasar la mañana con sus abuelos… necesitaba dormir… había veces en que me entraban unas ganas enorme de huir…pero quizás solo necesitaba descansar.

_**…I don't know where you are. …**_

.- ¿ Donde puedo localizar a la Dra. Weasley ?

.- ¡ En este momento está en sus rondas, si gusta puede esperarla en la sala de espera ! – me respondió la amable chica

.- ¡ Esperaré, gracias ! – le respondo mientras me acomodo en el asiento más cercano al escritorio de la asistente de mi amiga… trato de distraerme observando alrededor, no había nada de extraordinario, gente vestida con bata blanca que iban y venían, unos caminando medio adormilados y otros corriendo a toda prisa, familiares esperando noticias de sus enfermos, otros esperando su turno para el chequeo con su médico, sin embargo no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo… su voz llegó hacia mí clara como una melodía

.- ¿ Alguna duda ? – su voz sonó firme sobre la pequeña multitud de estudiantes de medicina que la seguían como un perrito faldero a su amo

.- ¡ El paciente No. 4… el Sr. Owen de Psiquiatría que sufrió el accidente ! – Hermione asintió levemente - ¿ Si el fémur fue literalmente aplastado, no habría sido más fácil hacerlo crecer de nuevo con una poción crece huesos ? – preguntó con voz tímida una chica de cabello rubio

.- ¡ El Sr. Owen es una persona de edad avanzada, sin mencionar que se encuentra en un estado psíquicamente delicado debido a los efectos directos del Obliviate al que fue sometido, si hubiésemos aplicado la poción el Sr. Owen habría terminado rompiéndose de nuevo el hueso debido a que el nuevo tejido proporcionado por la poción habría sido muy débil como para soportar el peso, es por ello que hay que tener en consideración la edad de la persona al momento de decidir aplicar alguna técnica correctiva ! – respondió Hermione en tono seguro y firme como siempre – ¡ Bien continuaremos mañana señores y esta vez procuren estudiar un poco !

.- ¡ No deberías ser tan ruda con ellos ! – le dije cuando estaba entregando una tablilla con reportes a su asistente

.- ¡ Harry ! … ¿ No deberías estar en la oficina con Ron ? – me reprendió mientras me daba el paso a su oficina, " Jefatura de Traumatología 1 " resaltaba con letras doradas las inscripción en la puerta

.- ¡ Tuve una aburrida comisión… acompañar al Delegado de Cooperación Mágica Internacional a una reunión con el Ministro Muggle… pero ya terminó y decidí darme una vuelta por aqui ! – le dije mientras me acomodaba en uno de los sillones que se ubicaban frente al escritorio

.- ¡ Vaya un dia descansado para un auror ! – me respondió mientras ella ocupaba su lugar tras el escritorio haciendo espacio entre tantos papeles que lo tapizaban

.- ¡ Si mañana tengo el día libre por eso de mi cumpleaños…. De hecho Giny me mandó para avisarte que la comida comenzará a las 3 de la tarde en la casa… un buen rato con los amigos te sentará bien ! – le comenté pues vi con preocupación las ojeras que presentaba

.- ¡ De acuerdo haré todo lo posible por desocuparme temprano ! – me respondió sonriendo con cansancio

**_…I keep watching, …_**

Justo cuando estaba por regañarle por lo delgada que la veía sonó una alarma que a mi me pareció ensordecedora que salía de un pequeño dispositivo que Hermione traía en su bolsillo… por un momento pensé que sería un celular, pero cuando ella lo extrajo con rapidez pude aprecia que era en realidad un localizador

.- ¡ Tengo que irme Harry… es una emergencia… ha habido una explosión en la mina de Jezabel … los heridos vienen en camino… maña estaremos ahí ! – me dijo mientras se colocaba la bata y salía corriendo del despacho, yo solo atiné a ponerme en pie y una vez más quedé sorprendido por la velocidad a la que corre y esquiva personas mientras se colocaba un protector color amarillo y un par de guantes de latex que Mishell le pasaba mientras ambas corrían.

Lentamente salí de la sala de espera para dirigirme a la salida cuando una ambulancia estilo muggle pero completamente mágica llegaba y bajaban a unos 10 pacientes los cuales fueron recibidos por Hermione quien distribuyó a los médicos que la rodeaban para al final irse con uno de los más graves mientras gritaba órdenes y pedía que apartaran un quirófano

.- ¡ Estaré ahí Harry… lo prometo ! – me dice mientras la veo perderse en un mar de batas blancas, gasas con sangre y gritos de los pacientes desesperados

**_…I keep hoping, …_**

Si mi querida Hermione era la medimaga mas cotizada en San Mungo, su horario de trabajo siempre era apretado, pero ella hacía todo lo posible para cumplir con su familia y la responsabilidad de su trabajo… creo que por ello decidió quedarse solo con Rose y Hugo.

Su trabajo era difícil… pues no siempre se salvaban todos los pacientes, y ese creo yo era lo que más perjudicaba el ánimo de mi amiga, por eso creía conveniente una reunión para distraerla un poco… y hacer que comiera algo decente y en cantidades abundantes; tal vez Giny pueda preparar un poco de ese pay de manzana que tanto le gustan para que así no pueda rehusarse a comer postre.

Gracias al cielo los niños partirían pronto a Hogwarts y ella tendría al menos un poco mas de tiempo libre, quizás invitar a los Weasleys a comer a la casa más seguido sería la solución… convencería a Ron que ahora que los niños regresan al colegio pidiera unas vacaciones para que pudieran relajarse un poco; recuerdo que una vez ella me dijo que le encantaría viajar a las Bahamas…. Si apuesto que eso le encantaría a Hermione.

**_…But time keeps us apart. …_**

.- ¿ Pudiste encontrar a Hermione ? – me pregunta Ron en cuanto entré a la oficina

.- ¡ Claro pero no pude hablar mucho con ella ! – le respondí mientras me quitaba el abrigo

.- ¡ Le mencionaste lo de dejar la jefatura… ese horario es demasiado agotador Harry… para estar con los niños al medio día tiene que quedarse hasta tarde… ayer llegó casi a media noche ! – exclamó entre indignado y preocupado

.- ¡ La verdad la vi muy delgada y se veía algo cansada ! – le confié – ¡ Pero no tuve tiempo siquiera de comentarle nada !

.- ¡ Siempre es así, nunca tiene tiempo y cuando lo tiene está demasiado cansada ! – resopló un tanto molesto - ¡ Ahora con los niños en casa no he querido tocar el tema para no preocuparlos ! – me contó a la vez que revolvía unos papeles sobre su escritorio

.- ¡ Mira todo se debe al estrés… deja que yo hable con ella mañana después de la comida, y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por convencerla de tomar unas vacaciones así que ve solicitando el permiso para que no quede sepultado en el papeleo ! – le respondí

.- ¡ Tan seguro estás de convencerla ! – me dijo levantándose del asombro

.- ¡ Bueno utilizaré mi encanto Potter para lograrlo… además ella nunca me ha negado nada que yo le haya pedido ! – le dije mientras tomaba asiento en mi escritorio y llenaba el reporte

.- ¡ Eso es lo que me preocupa… el esposo soy yo ! – me dijo medio en broma medio en serio

.- ¡ Jajajaja… no seas tonto Ron, solo tienen que relajarse y verán como todo vuelve a la normalidad !

.- ¡ Es solo que hay veces que no la entiendo ! – me confiesa

.- ¡ A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas Ron, tan solo quererlas ! – le digo a modo de broma mientras concentro mi atención en el reporte

.- ¡ Tal vez tengas razón ! – finaliza mientras sale de la oficina con un expediente en la mano

.- ¡ Claro que la tengo ! – añadí ya sin que me oyera y justo en ese instante vino a mi mente la imagen de Hermione Granger golpeando a Draco Malfoy en el rostro y justo esa Hermione de corazón ardiente es a quien debía amarse con igual intensidad.

**_…Is there a way I can find you? …_**

Desperté con la fresca brisa de la mañana, y deseé poder acurrucarme entre las mantas para dormir todo el dia… hoy era el dia de mi cumpleaños… bueno técnicamente lo seria hasta la media noche, pero todo el día de hoy lo dedicaré a disfrutar a los mios.

La cama era demasiado grande y me encontraba solo en ella… Giny tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano y preparar el desayuno, quizás al principio le había costado un poco adaptarse a las labores de un ama de casa, pero ahora no podía haber queja de ella, sin embargo cuando los niños no estaban le gustaba ir al Club a entrenar Quidditch con sus amigas…

Aún con mi pantalón de dormir puesto bajé a la planta baja de la casa para encontrar que de la cocina salía un aroma bastante tentador

.- ¿ Giny ? – pregunté antes de entrar a la cocina

.- ¡ La ama salió desde muy temprano de casa… dijo que tenía que comprar todo para la comida y cena de hoy ! – me dijo Winky en cuanto puse un pie en la cocina

.- ¡ Papá… Féliz cumpleaños ! – mi pequeña Lily corrió a abrazarme mientras me ofrecía un panquecito decorado con chispas de colores - ¡ Mira papi yo lo hice solita !

.- ¡ Eso no es cierto ! – comentó Albus mientras comía un panqué con un vaso de leche

.- ¡ Bueno Winky me ayudó… pero yo le puse las chispas ! – dijo Lily mientras James reía atragantándose se paso con su cereal

.- ¡ Jajajaja ok, sabe delicioso pequeña ! – le dije mientras la cargaba y le daba una mordida al panecillo

.- ¡ Hey miren quienes vienen ahí ! – grita James corriendo hacia el jardín donde aparecían Hermione y sus dos niños

.- ¡ Hola Harry, buenos días ! – me saluda con un beso en cuanto entra a la cocina, después de haberle dado un beso a cada uno de mis hijos - ¡ Giny dijo que los niños podrían pasar aquí la mañana para que Ron solo pase a buscarme saliendo del ministerio ! – me dijo mientras

.- ¡ Claro que si, así podremos jugar mejor al quidditch ! – le comenté sabiendo la cara que podría - ¡ Prometemos volar bajo y usar hechizos de protección !

.- ¡ Está bien ! – concede con aire cansino como quien sabe que ha perdido de ante mano una batalla - ¡ Pero no quiero ningún ojo morado, hueso roto o brazos fuera de su sitio normal ! – añadió

.- ¡ Lo prometemos ! – le respondí poniendo mi mano sobre el corazón - ¡ Palabra de merodeador ! – añadí guiñándole un ojo a mi amiga logrando arrancarle una sonrisa

.- ¡ Bien, eso espero, tengo que irme… vendré a la hora de la comida ! – me decía mientras caminaba hacia el punto de aparición

.- ¡ Procura salir un poco antes, verás que nos la pasamos bien ! – le dije mientras la veía colocarse la bufanda- ¡ Además no sería un cumpleaños feliz si tu no estás !

.- ¡ Prometo llegar Harry ! – me respondió ahora colocándose los guantes - ¡ Palabra de merodeador ! – añadió mientras me guiñaba un ojo igual que yo lo había hecho antes

**_…Is there a sign I should know? …_**

Habíamos estado jugando durante toda la mañana y los chiquillos parecían exhaustos, asi que definitivamente todos teníamos que tomar un baño antes de comenzar a recibir a las visitas, afortunadamente mis sobrinos siempre dejaban aquí una muda de ropa, ya que no era extraño que los niños pasaran días juntos…. Como me habría gustado a mi pasar unas vacaciones así cuando era niño, rodeado de mis amigos sin preocupaciones más graves que elegir el regalo perfecto para Hermione.

**_…Is there a road I could follow…_**

**_…to bring you back home? …_**

Justo cuando salía de mi habitación para dirigirme al jardín, me detuve un momento para mirar hacia el exterior de la casa…. El jardín estaba repleto de flores, y las copas de los árboles se mecían acompasados con el aire, como si siguieran un ritmo desconocido para el hombre… bajo la copa de uno de los árboles sentada se hallaba mi sobrina que leía un libro… desde esa distancia y sin mis lentes casi podría jurar que se trataba de mi vieja amiga en sus épocas de estudiante….Rose se parece tanto a ella, con su cabello rizado y sus ojos chocolate, pero sobre todo ese tono de sabelotodo que la pequeña Hermione tenía en sus primeros dias de escuela, lo único que había heredado de Ron gracias a Dios era el color de su cabello.

Cerca de ese árbol se encontraban Hugo y Lily quienes se entretenían con un columpio que hace años yo mismo había construido para mis hijos…

Con un suspiro de nostalgia salgo de mi habitación apreciando cada rincón de mi casa, cada moldura de las paredes, cada pliegue de cada cortina; nuevamente me detuve en medio de la escalera y acaricié suavemente con mi mano el barandal de madera que había logrado reconstruir, aprecié la superficie cálida y al mismo tiempo rústica del material que yo mismo trabajé con mis propias manos… adoraba esta casa, el antiguo hogar de mis padres… el único sitio donde me había sido feliz, me había empeñado en reconstruirla como si con ello pudiera conservar parte de ellos conmigo.

Recuerdo como Giny quería comprar un apartamento nuevo y Ron por otra parte que insistía en que nos mudásemos a una casa mas cercana a la suya; pero ninguno de los dos entendía lo que yo pretendía, lo que yo sentía con respecto a la construcción… por cierto que en esos años Hermione fue la única que comprendió mi decisión de remodelar la vieja casa, y fue ella la que sugirió que consiguiera fotos antiguas para poder recrear de nuevo el interior… ese donde Lily y James Potter comenzaron su vida juntos… de hecho ella antes de comprometerse con Ron me consiguió al mejor restaurador y se encargó de contactar a los fabricantes de los muebles para que me consiguieran muebles de los más parecidos…. fue algo increíble que lo consiguiera aún cuando se encontraba haciendo sus residencias en San Mungo.

**_…Winter lies before me …_**

Cuando salgo al exterior me encuentro de lleno con una banda de chiquillos corriendo hacia el interior de mi casa

.- ¡ Hola tio Harry ! – me saluda Rose al pasar corriendo frente a mi seguida de cerca por Hugo, Lily y el perro y la lechuza de los otros dos para internarse todos en la sala… conociéndolos no tardarían en romper algo, a decir verdad me sorprende que Hogwarts no nos haya pasado ya factura a las dos familias de todo lo que han destrozado en sus escasos años de escuela… que a comparación de todo lo que nosotros destruimos algunos años tras resulta casi nada… por suerte Hermione siempre se las arreglaba para sacarnos del lío.

**_…Now you're so far away…_**

La vida sin duda había sido muy Buena para conmigo, mi familia estaba feliz y completa disfrutando conmigo un año mas de vida…. El Niño que Vivió, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico cumplía exactamente 42 años de existencia, rodeado de amigos que nunca creí tener… a lo lejos escuchaba las risas de mis hijos que alegres jugaban con sus primos los Weasley y las mascotas de cada uno de ellos… Giny mi esposa salía de la cocina de la casa con un desfile de platos tras ella, la cocina se le daba bien pero todo era mediante magia así que no esperaba otra cosa que una buena comida de cumpleaños.

**_…In the darkness of my dreaming…_**

**_…The light of you will stay…_**

Teddy había acomodado las mesas en el jardín, justo debajo de los árboles que Albus y yo habíamos plantado cuando era apenas un niño… ahora estaba en Hogwarts y en Griffyndor al igual que sus hermanos y yo me sentía tan orgulloso de todos que no podía estar mas feliz.

.- ¿ Cuando llegarán Ron y Hermione ? – le pregunté a Giny cuando pasaba frente a mi con mas bandejas de comida, ya que aún no habían llegado

.- ¡ A Hermione se le hizo un poco tarde, ya sabes tuvo una emergencia con un paciente de San Mungo ! – me explicó - ¡ Pero acaba de llamar y dice que llegarán por Red Flú en cuando termine ! – añadió mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

**_…If I could be close beside you…_**

Si alguien de todos aquellos quienes me entrevistaron después de la derrota de Voldemort me hubieran preguntado quien es la persona más valiente que conoces, yo sin duda alguna habría dicho Hermione, ella mi heroína personal, ella sin duda fue quien salvó al mundo mágico y no yo.

Aún recuerdo esos oscuros días en que nos hallábamos ella y yo solos en la inmensidad de esos parajes solitarios de Escocia , casi siempre que los evoco son confusos y la verdad es que prefiero no traerlos a mi memoria y mucho menos en ocasiones como estas.

Mi concentración se interrumpe por un estruendo que se escucha en el interior de la casa, veo a mi esposa correr en esa dirección pero yo le alcanzo en dos zancadas

.- ¡ Déjalo de mi parte, yo lo arreglo ! – le dije mientras ingresaba en la casa y un olor a plástico quemado comenzaba a inundar el ambiente - ¡ Niños que está… ! – no terminé la frase puesto que en medio del salón la televisión ardía en una llamarada un poco extraña que despedía lenguas de fuego de color verde, por un momento me quedé sorprendido, Rose intentaba sin éxito apagar el incendio mientras Albus igual intentaba hacer escapar un chorro de agua de su varita de la que solo salían pequeños sapos que comenzaban a inundar la habitación

_**…If I could be where you are…**_

.- ¡ Descuida tio Harry puedo arreglarlo ! -me decía Rose mientras yo me colocaba de espaldas a la chimenea para ver si su encantamiento tenía efecto

.- ¿ Que encantamiento piensas probar ? – le pregunté como si estuviera en una clase de magia en Hogwarts… me encantaba retar a Rose para ver hasta que punto se parecía a su madre

.- ¡ Finite Incantatem ! – me dijo con calma mientras apuntaba a la pira de la que ya no se observaban siquiera las partes del televisor… sin duda le pasaría la factura a mi cuñado en cuando apareciera

.- ¡ Bien, pero las llamas son ya muy altas tendrán que hacerlo entre los 3 ya que los tres iniciaron el fuego ! – les recomendé mientras me disponía a observar su trabajo de equipo - ¡ Uno… varitas arriba ! – añadí - ¡ Dos… pronuncien claro y fuerte ! – les recomendé - ¡ Tres !

**_…If I could reach out and touch you, …_**

.- ¡ Finite Incantatem ! - tres rayos salieron disparados de sus varitas hacia las flamas pero los tres hechizos rebotaron entre sí y se dirigieron hacía donde me encontraba… estaba tan aturdido por ver la esfera de energía que había formado del encantamiento de esos chiquillos que no pude moverme, sin embargo antes que llegara el impacto un estruendo se escuchó a mis espaldas y lo primero que vi fue una melena castaña aparecer de la nada, era ella que llegaba, asi que para protegerla del encantamiento la abracé sintiendo como el triple hechizo pegaba de lleno en mi espalda; un segundo estallido se escuchó en la habitación y yo apenas alcancé a escucharlo cuando Ron había aparecido en la chimenea cubierto de hollín

.- ¿ Que rayos pasa aquí ? – preguntó el pelirrojo al verme casi inconsciente en el suelo y con Hermione todavía sobre mi y los restos de la televisión todavía consumiéndose

.- ¡ Papi traté de hacer una de esas llamas que mamá hace pero… pero… ! – Rose no pudo terminar de explicarse o yo perdí el conocimiento… porque no escuché ni vi nada más

**_…And bring you back home. …_**

Entre abrí los ojos y las paredes blancas de mi habitación me recordaron el sitio donde estaba… me sentía un poco dolorido pero nada fuera de lo normal… esos niños si que tenían fuerza, me habían noqueado completamente, me creí solo en la habitación hasta que sentí una mano tomar clínicamente mi pulso

.- ¡ Deja de hacerte el llorón y ponte en pie Potter que un par de Finites Incantatem no matan a nadie y menos a ti ! – me susurró la voz de Hermione y algo dentro de mi tembló, fue como si el encantamiento hubiese tenido un efecto secundario, ya que una serie de imágenes comenzaron a formarse en mi mente a una velocidad impresionante

.- ¡ Hermione ! – fue lo único que salió de mi boca al verla sentada en la cama junto a mi mientras me miraba como miraría a uno de sus pacientes de San Mungo, me incorporé tan rápido que un mareo terrible se apoderó de mi y unas ganas enormes de vomitar acudieron a mi como un torbellino

**_…Is there a way I can find you ? …_**

.- ¡ Harry …Santo Dios estas mareado… vuelve a la cama ! – me dijo mientras la veía rebuscar en su bolso de mano, tiempo que aproveché para observarla detenidamente… sus ojos color miel eran mas profundos que antes, sus rizos se extendían por toda sus espalda como una cascada de chocolate, sus manos tenían ya unas pequeñas arrugas pero se movían ágiles y precisas justo como las manos de un cirujano deberían hacerlo, su ceño fruncido indicaba que estaba concentrada en encontrar lo que requería, hasta que la vi sacar un pequeño frasco de color ambarino con una sonrisa de triunfo… si ahí estaban esos mismos gestos… no había cambiado para nada, aún era Mi Hermione

**_…Is there a sign I should know? …_**

Ante la revelación de este pensamiento mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa justo cuando ella volteaba a verme

.- ¡ No seas miedoso Harry que no pretendo envenenarte ! – me dijo mientras destapaba el pequeño frasco - ¡ Al menos no el día de tu cumpleaños ! – bromeó mientras me guiñaba un ojo… esa era nuestra seña secreta, solo ella y yo que habíamos crecido en el mundo muggle sabíamos lo que significaba a diferencia de los nacidos en el mundo mágico - ¡ Es para quitarte el dolor del golpe, los hombres de tu edad necesitan de cuidados especiales ! – añadió en broma

**_…Is there a road I could follow …_**

.- ¡ Sabes que confío en ti…. Se que nunca me harías daño ! – le confesé mirándola con una sonrisa al tiempo que aceptaba el frasco que contenía un líquido transparente y lo tomaba de un solo golpe, cerré los ojos y repasé de manera mas lenta esos recuerdos que salieron prácticamente de la nada, donde en cada uno de ellos aparecía ella… Hermione y mi corazón pegó un brinco que casi se sale de mi pecho

**_…To bring you back home? …_**

.- ¿ Te sientes mejor ? – me pregunta ella mientras sonríe como solo ella lo sabe hacer… como si el sol fuera solo una pequeña estrella comparada con la luz de sus ojos

.- ¡ Estoy mejor Hermione ! – traté de decirle mientras me recostaba sobre mis almohadas - ¿ Sabes que jamás te haría daño cierto ? – le pregunto mientras cierro los ojos y los recuerdos me inundan de una extraña mezcla de felicidad, nostalgia, rabia y desolación

.- ¿ A que viene todo eso ? – me pregunta extrañada mientras me obliga a abrir los ojos y examinarlos con detenimiento

.- ¡ Solo contesta Hermione ! – le suplico mientras atrapo su mano con una leve caricia, eran suaves y cálidas como toda ella, pequeñas comparadas con las mías

.- ¡ Confío en ti Harry, se que jamás me harías daño ! – me responde acariciando mi frente justo donde la marca aún permanece - ¡ Anda bajemos ya que me muero de hambre !

.- ¡ Te estás transformando en Ron ! – le digo mientras salimos de la habitación

.- ¡ Y tu en un viejo sentimental ! – añade ella mientras me da un beso en la mejilla y baja las escaleras tan rápido que la pierdo de vista

**_…To me..._**

Con cada peldaño que descendía de la escalera la pena y la culpa me inundaban por completo al sentir de nuevo emerger ese amor que había quedado sepultado por los años y los hechizos, oculto entre los escombros de la guerra, perdido en la memoria de una noche de invierno en plena guerra.

.- ¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ! – todos los presentes corearon al mismo tiempo mientras las bengalas multicolores inundaban todo el lugar, sin embargo mis ojos solo estaban para ella que sonreía radiante en primera fila abrazada a su esposo…. Mi mejor amigo… mi cuñado Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p>Hola a Todos De Nuevooooo :<p>

Como han estado espero que bien, y les agradesco a todos aquellos que se han detenidos unos minutos a leer lo que he estado escribiendo despues de tantos años de haberme mantenido en silencio. La letra que va intercalada con la redaccion es la cancion If I Could Be Where You Are de Enya, asi que si quieren darle mas realismo a la historia pues pongan sus parlantes y disfruten de la exelente melodia. Por cierto no olviden sus comentarios porque asi me indican si voy en la autopista correcta o me he salido totalmente de mis cabales.

Gracias Belmi por tus comentarios en serio que trataré de dar respuesta a todas tus preguntas conforme avance la historia y de igual manera espero que me sigas dejando un review para ver si voy por el camino correcto ñ.ñ

Lucecita11, gracias igualmente por el review, claro que tengo que hacerlos sufrir, el problema es que tambien te hago sufrir en el proceso, espero me perdones y que me sigas dejando tus mensajes

karlyzhaa, gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero no haber demorado mucho y seguirte leyendo por aqui tus mensajes

Betty, amiga mia, no importa que hayas olvidado la contraseña de la cuenta jajaja... igual por el msn me puedes ir indicando si sigo teniendo el toque o si mejor camio de musa inspiradora, yo se que este capitulo te va a gustar poque la cancion es de Enya jajaja... por cierto que tal el frio ?

Phoebe Granger... como no acordarme de ti ?... claro que me acuerdo amiga, gracias por estar aqui de nuevo con esta historia que en realidad es la mezcla de varias que tenia sin concluir y que estaban guardadas en diferentes partes de mi ordenador... asi que aqui te dejo otro capitulo de mi frankestein para que me digas que tal va ok ? Saludos

Jem de potter gracias por el review y espero seguirte viendo por aqui, y que este capitulo lo disfrutes tanto como el anterior

Por el momento me despido

Cidonya.


	3. P E R D I D O

_**P E R D I D O  
><strong>_

_**Forgive is a word I am learning**__**…**_

La ví y supe que estaba perdido… completamente perdido en una maraña de desventuradas coincidencias y mal entendidos que se entretejieron sobre los corazones de aquellos a quienes amo. Maldije interiormente mi cobardía y mi estupidez al mismo tiempo y sin pensarlo siquiera una sonrisa amarga salió de mi como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

_**…If only to pass the time…**_

El ambiente en la sala de la casa era acogedor, la chimenea despedía un calor agradable y las llamas danzaban en un ritmo extraño, quizás porque esta noche era especial, quizás porque era la primera noche en que era conciente de toda la verdad, la primera noche después de aquella que pasamos juntos hacía tanto tiempo… pero a pesar del tiempo mi corazón seguía palpitando con la misma intensidad…ardía al igual que las llamas que me mantenían hipnotizado.

_**…I love you for all of your weakness…**_

Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana… estaba ya oscuro y hacía un poco de viento en el exterior, todo parecía en calma, todo menos yo mismo ya que sentía como mis ojos viajaban en automático hacia ella que estaba casi dormitada sobre el hombro de su esposo y mantenía entre sus brazos al pequeño Hugo quien parecía estar en el más dulce de los sueños descansando la cabeza en el regazo de su madre…. Esa imagen me golpeó como un puño en el estómago y de pronto fui sumamente conciente de lo lejos que estábamos el uno del otro.

_**…I love you for all your lies…**_

Un abismo de pronto se abrió a mis pies cuando una pequeña entró en mi campo de visión

.- ¡ Papi tengo sueño ! … ¿ Podemos irnos ya ? …. ¡ Mami también está cansada ! – la voz de Rose sonaba clara y demandante mientras trepaba con pereza al regazo de Ron quien la recibía dándole un beso en la cabeza

.- ¡ Como tu ordenes princesa ! – le respondió - ¡ Bien amigo es hora de marcharnos ! – me dijo con voz cansada mientras bostezaba - ¡ Cariño, despierta dormilona, es tarde ya y todos tenemos que descansar ! – susurraba en el oído de Hermione mientras movía a Hugo suavemente para despertarle de su letargo.

_**…Will you grow…**_

…_**Will you understand…**_

En ese instante vi lo que significaba ese abismo…. Nuestros hijos, las familias que habíamos formado, las vidas que giraban en torno nuestro y que incluso dependían de nosotros

.- ¡ Valle Encantado ! – la escuché murmurar justo cuando desaparecía en la chimenea acompañada de un adormilado Hugo que se abrazaba a su cintura, de inmediato dejé de percibir su perfume que fue desplazado por el aroma de las cenizas… se había ido a su hogar, se había ido con sus hijos… se había ido con su esposo, con el hombre con el que dormía todas las noches y sentí celos, los sentí nacer desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

_**…The damage you caused in time…**_

.- ¿ Te has dado cuenta ? – me decía Giny mientras la observaba cepillar su larga cabellera roja

.- ¿ De que ? – le devolví la pregunta un tanto extrañado

.- ¡ Hermione se veía muy cansada !... ¿ Crees que esté enferma ? - me preguntó mirándome a través del espejo de su tocador

.- ¡ No lo creo… me lo habría dicho ! – respondí muy seguro de mi mismo

…_**The past is behind we are facing…**_

.- ¡ No se… ya sabes como es ella… no lo diría a menos que tuviese ya una solución o que no fuese algo que ella considere demasiado grave ! – añadió ella con tono pensativo, estaba preocupada por su amiga y una punzada de pesadumbre me acuchilló el estómago

.- ¡ Si ella no está enferma al menos de nada grave, puede que sea solo estress !... ¿ O crees que entre ella y Ron… ? – dejé la pregunta al aire para ver si ella agregaba alguna idea más que a mi no se me ocurriese

.- ¿ Que estén embarazados ? – Giny terminó la frase por mi dándome una perspectiva que nunca había imaginado siquiera, sintiendo de nuevo otra puñalada en la boca del estómago; esta era sin duda la peor de todas una puñalada que tenía sabor de traición, celos, envidia y rencor… sin embargo sabia que no tenía siquiera derecho a sentir esto

…_**A punishment for the crime…**_

.- ¿ Crees que ella esté embarazada ? – le pregunté a mi esposa con un tono más que autómata

.- ¡ Cielos no… sería imposible !... ¡ Pero Hermione es muy lista, y ahora es una medimaga muy reconocida…quizás encontró algún tipo de tratamiento nuevo ! – comentó Giny con aire distraido y hasta un poco emocionado

.- ¿ Porqué sería imposible ? – le pregunté acomodando mis lentes sobre el buró donde se encontraba una lamparilla de noche

.- ¡ Bueno… te contaré pero no le digas a Hermione o a Ron que te conté ! – me confió ella mientras entraba al baño de la habitación - ¡ Los dos embarazos de Hermione fueron muy complicados debido a una poción que ella tomó hace tiempo !

.- ¿ Pero que dices ? – le pregunté completamente perplejo

.- ¡ Ella no quería que te enteraras…pero le tuvo que decir a Ron cuando comenzaron los problemas para concebir a Rose. Cuando ella realizó los preparativos para modificar la memoria de sus padres le pidió a Tonks un poción en especial; tienes que recordar que ellas eran amigas ! – me comentó mientras salía del baño y se acomodaba en el otro extremo de la cama

.- ¿ A que poción te refieres ? – le pregunté confundido

.- ¡ Era una poción Esterilizante… una mezcla muy extraña de ingredientes que solo es suministrada a las mujeres aurores que lo solicitan… es por ello que muy pocos conocen su existencia, Hermione la descubrió y le pidió a Tonks que le consiguiera la dosis para una toma, esta poción hace que la mujer no conciba durante un periodo de tiempo aunque tenga relaciones sexuales… es suministrada a las mujeres aurores que son asignadas a misiones secretas o misiones donde se corre el riesgo de caer prisioneras !

_**…The gift you gave me…**_

.- ¡ Tonks se la consiguió ! – atiné a decir

.- ¡ Sí… Tonks sabía que tenían planeado marcharse a una misión desconocida y sin tiempo estimado de duración, por lo que le consiguió 3 dosis… tendría que tomar una dosis cada tres meses… y por lo que la misma Hermione me dijo consumió las 3 dosis; sin embargo al estar tanto tiempo expuesta a la mezcla esta provocó los efectos secundarios esperados !

.- ¡ Concepciones difíciles y partos complicados ! – finalicé por ella

.- ¡ Sí… cuando la acompañé a una de sus citas médicas en San Mungo durante el embarazo de Hugo el médimago le dijo que sería demasiado arriesgado pensar en otro hijo, ya que su vida dependería de ello !

.- ¡ Por eso dices que sería imposible que ella estuviese embarazada ! – le comenté con un ánimo bastante decaído

…_**Our sweet encounter…**_

.- ¡ Si, pero no vallas a decirle que yo te dije ! – me respondió mi esposa mientras me abrazaba - ¡ Ella me hizo prometerlo porque no quería que te culparas !

.- ¡ Descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo ! – añadí mientras la luz de la habitación se apagaba

…_**Became so fragile and flew with the night…**_

La respiración acompasada de Giny me hizo pensar que estaba ya profundamente dormida, sin embargo el descanso para mi esta noche me estaría prohibido… ahora una de mis dudas estaba resuelta.

Aquella noche que Hermione y yo pasamos juntos no había pensado en la posibilidad siquiera de que pudiese quedar embarazada… ella sin embargo estaba conciente que sería imposible debido a que estaba bajo el efecto de la poción; ella ya había sacrificado a sus padres por mi causa y sin embargo también había sacrificado su propia facultad para concebir sin pensar siquiera si eso pudiera afectarle a largo plazo… esta vez no fue una cuchillada si no un espasmo de culpa y frustración mezclada con una ira que comenzaba a ser irracional.

…_**I will be witness…**_

Era inútil… el sueño me había abandonado y los recuerdos me apabullaban a cada instante… el reflejo que me ofrecía mi espejo del cuarto de baño no era el mejor que hubiese tenido, me mojé el rostro con agua fria esperando con eso despejar mi atribulada mente

.- ¡ Pareces un Inferi Potter ! – me dice el espejo a modo de broma, creía haber desactivado ese traste mágico, sin embargo a Giny le hacía mucha gracia.

Salí del cuarto de baño y pude contemplar desde ahí a mi esposa durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama con dosel, podía ver claramente su cabello rojo esparcido sobre las almohadas blancas y no pude más que preguntarme como había acabado todo en este estado… hasta hace unas horas era feliz, tenía una familia, un hogar que era lo que siempre había soñado, sin embargo sabía que faltaba algo… sabía que el valor lo había perdido hace mucho, mis más secretos pensamientos habían quedado sepultados por años de auto convencimiento que ella no era más que mi mejor amiga.

…_**I will not falter…**_

Un suspiro de frustración escapó de mis labios y sin proponérmelo siquiera salí al balcón de la habitación… hacía frío y de súbito llegó a mí el recuerdo de aquella noche…. Igual que esa vez miré en dirección al firmamento que ahora se encontraba completamente revuelto en nubes de tormenta; cerré los ojos deseando poder regresar el tiempo y comenzar todo de nuevo… borrar tantos errores, tantos malentendidos, tanto dolor.

.- ¡ Hermione ! – susurré el viento esperando que un flujo afortunado de aire le llevara mi suplica desesperada, deseé con toda mi alma que ella pudiera sentir mi dolor y mi arrepentimiento por este futuro que no debía ser y que ahora no podía cambiar

…_**Till we are risen again to the light…**_

El remordimiento era tan grande que no pude sostenerme en pie, mis rodillas flaquearon bajo mi peso y en un momento me encontraba postrado en la fría piedra caliza. El viento aumentó a mi alrededor como presagio de la tormenta que se abatiría en cualquier momento sobre el Valle de Godric.

…_**Would you forgive me…**_

Una gota de fría agua se impactó en una de mis mejillas, y a esa efímera gota siguió otra y otra más. No me importó que mi ropa quedara empapada de lluvia, tampoco me importó que mi cabello se aplastara bajo el peso del agua, ni siquiera importaba que el liquido helado recorriese la piel de mi espalda sin piedad….así de rodillas en medio de la tormenta completamente deshecho por la culpa, aplastado sin misericordia por los remordimientos y recuerdos de aquella noche de tantos años atrás, el Gran Harry Potter salvador del mundo mágico suplicaba el perdón al mismo cielo al que alguna vez había suplicado que acabase con su vida.

…_**My heart was broken…**_

Al principio creí que era parte de la misma lluvia y sin embargo estas gotas eran diferentes, eran cálidas y saladas… y entonces lo supe… eran lágrimas de terror, de infame angustia, había comenzado mi infierno; cada lágrima quemaba más que la anterior como si fuese un llanto de fuego el que emanara de lo más profundo de mi.

…_**But I will mend I will be as before…**_

Estaba seguro que ese sería mi calvario, el recordarla en cada imagen grabada en mi memoria, el tener que gritar en lo profundo de mi ser su nombre en un mudo clamor de desesperanza… me encontraba derrotado, nada tenía sentido en esta nueva realidad, ni siquiera hubiese importado que afuera se hubiese desatado un huracán, cada partícula de agua que se impactaba contra mi congelado cuerpo se transformaba en un azote del destino por haber atentado años atrás contra lo más sagrado que había puesto en mi existencia… ella.

_**…Just give me one chance…**_

Era demasiada culpa para llevarla encima durante una sola noche de tormenta. Mientras sentía mis lagrimas bañarme el rostro y mi cuerpo era humillado por la fuerza de la tormenta mi voluntad se rompió, cedió con la fuerza de un rayo, no pude retener el dolor por más tiempo dentro de mi… un grito de sufrimiento brotó de mi garganta como lo haría del cuerpo agonizante de un animal que sabe que su fin se acerca.

_**…To make it better…**_

…_**Uhh let me be yours…**_

Afuera el aire hacía que los árboles se bambolearan, una gran tormenta se avecinaba, pero por fortuna los niños se habían dormido sin problema alguno, suspiré un poco cansada, tal vez le pidiera a Ron que me diera un masaje en la espalda; así que entré de nuevo a la habitación donde Ron había preparado ya un baño de burbujas y estaba dentro de la tina, sobre el borde de esta se encontraban un par de copas de cristal llenas de un líquido ambarino, el ambiente cálido que salía del baño logró hipnotizarme por completo… eran estos pequeños detalles los que hacían de la convivencia con mi esposo un deleite.

.- ¡ Ven cariño, tu baño está listo ! – me dijo cuando me vio por medio del espejo al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo con picardía y tomaba un sorbo de su copa… ese hombre lograba que sonriera en los momentos más inesperados… el día había sido largo y un poco complicado así que me dije a mí misma que era hora de disfrutar de la sorpresa que mi esposo había preparado para ambos

.- ¿ Enjabonarás mi espalda ? – le pregunté con fingida inocencia

.- ¡ Hasta el último rincón vida mía ! – me dijo a la vez que me reunía con el en el interior de la bañera

_**…Without you I'm weak and I'm listless…**_

Por algún motivo desperté en medio de la noche, era como un débil susurro en mi oído que se fue tan pronto como vino… fuera el viento había arreciado y la lluvia estaba en pleno apogeo, todavía un poco adormilada traté de moverme de posición pero un peso sobre mi lo impidió… era Ron que me abrazaba por detrás mientras una de sus piernas me aprisionaba contra él, su cuerpo cálido me mantenía segura y protegida.

…_**Without you I find I'm blind…**_

Me acurruqué aún mas contra él quien con un gruñido se acomodó nuevamente sin abrir los ojos… sabía que estaba en una duermevela y que todavía no llegaba a ese sueño profundo donde nada podría despertarlo, sentí con su mano tomaba la sábana para cubrirnos de la brisa que se colaba por entre los postigos de la ventana y adoré ese gesto de cariño.

Estaba dispuesta a dormir profundamente cuando un repentino rayo azotó el cielo con furia tal que la lluvia arreció con renovadas fuerzas… el vendaval logró abrir las ventanas de nuestra habitación de par en par arrancándonos la calidez de un solo y brutal golpe; estaba dispuesta a levantarme para cerrar las ventanas y cortinas cuando un par de brazos me retuvieron

.- ¡ Deja que lo haga yo amor… puedes resfriarte ! – me susurra Ron cuando ya se encontraba sobre mi sonriendo de manera divertida, una corriente de aire frío hace que comience a tiritar

.- ¡ Creí que estabas dormido ! – le comento mientras dejo que me bese a su antojo

.- ¡ Reflejos de auror querida… sigo despierto todavía ! – responde mientras cierra las ventanas para cerrar después las cortinas

…_**I watch you alone, are you dreaming…**_

.- ¡ Listo, ahora ya no tendrás frío ! – comenta mientras se acomoda junto a mi, el destino me había bendecido con una hermosa familia, un hogar, un par de hijos, un esposo atractivo y de carácter jovial, un hombre que aunque estuviera de mal humor siempre veía que nada me hiciera falta, le debía tanta felicidad a Ronald Weasley que cualquier otro defecto que pudiese tener quedaba opacado por lo buen padre y compañero que era, se merecía todo el cariño, el afecto y el respeto de mi parte.

.- ¡ Te amo ! – le dije a manera de respuesta, le había dicho esa misma frase tantas veces sabiendo que por el había dejado de ser la persona solitaria que era. El me rescató de mi misma, de mi amargura y desesperanza, me dio una ilusión, algo por lo que vivir…. Me dio su amor y su corazón como ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho.

_**…Of happiness left behind…**_

.- ¡ Y yo te amo a ti preciosa ! – añade mientras vuelve a besarme con toda su alma - ¡ Sabes que he estado pensando que podríamos irnos de vacaciones en cuanto los niños regresen a clases ! – de nuevo la sábana vuelve a cubrirnos

.- ¡ Esa es una excelente idea ! – le respondo mientras me acomodo en su pecho - ¿ Sabes que Peter Jansen el director de San Mungo está por retirarse y me han ofrecido el cargo ? –

.- ¡ Hermione eso es genial amor ! – me abraza con fuerza para dejar un beso tras mi oreja y mi cuello para verme nuevamente a los ojos - ¿ Has aceptado ya ?

.- ¡ Primero quería comentarlo contigo, si acepto tendría más tiempo para pasarlo contigo y con los niños… sería meramente administrativo y claro que la paga sería mayor ! – dije mientras me acomodaba en su pecho

.- ¡ La paga es lo de menos cariño, el dinero no es problema… si es lo que tu quieres por mi está bien… además pasar mas tiempo juntos tendrá sus ventajas Sra. Weasley ! – me dice de manera socarrona mientras un gesto pícaro adorna su cara, ninguna otra palabra vuelve a ser pronunciada en toda la noche, no son necesarias cuando un hombre y una mujer se entregan a la danza mas antigua que la humanidad conoce.

_**…Do you drift in your heart at night…**_

Una vez más despertaba en medio de la noche, lentamente me levanté de la cama donde mi esposo por fin dormía profundamente ya que los ronquidos eran suficientes para ahuyentarme el sueño por un momento…. en realidad era la excusa perfecta para no aceptar que desde hace tiempo padezco de un insomnio terrible

…_**Walk through the rooms of your mind…**_

.- ¡ Harry ! – su nombre sale en un pequeño susurro, mi voz ya no la reconozco, pues no es mas que el resumen de todas mis noches de insomnio, es el resultado aterrador de mi secreto mejor guardado, mi confesión más espeluznante y angustiosa que se ha escondido en lo más profundo de mi alma, con el paso de los años y duele; cada cerrojo corroído por el tiempo es como una estaca y estoy plagada por ellas.

…_**Open the door I'll be waiting…**_

Afuera la tormenta continúa y parece que nunca se detendrá… salgo del baño con mi bata de seda puesta y contemplo a mi esposo dormir sin que nada perturbe su sueño y sin detenerme a pensar siquiera en el daño que me haría a mi misma casi puedo imaginar unas gafas colocadas en el buró… claro eran las mías, pero la noche de hoy parece querer recordarme que él sigue ahí, escondido en lo más oscuros pensamientos que he podido tener jamás y me avergüenzo a mi misma porque me veo tentada de nuevo por esos infantiles pensamientos de adolescente.

…_**Remember this is your life…**_

Llevo una mano a mis ojos para tratar así de no ver la realidad en la que me encuentro envuelta…. muchas veces traté de imaginarme que sería de mi vida si no me hubiese casado con Ron, que hubiese pasado si él no hubiera arruinado todo esa mañana, siento como una lágrima escurre por mi mejilla izquierda y nuevamente siento repulsión por mi misma, por lo débil que soy en momentos como este… como puedo siquiera estar pensando en otro hombre mientras me encuentro en la alcoba con mi marido.

…_**The gift you gave me…**_

Con un profundo arrepentimiento seco de un rápido manotazo las lágrimas clandestinas que exponen nuevamente la derrota interna que padezco en silencio…. De repente un golpe seco me alerta… las ventanas del dormitorio se abren nuevamente de par en par dejando entrar parte del vendaval; me acerco con prisa para cerrar las vidrieras al tiempo que las cortinas se agitaban con violencia entre sí impidiéndome por un momento aproximarme a ellas, pero justo cuando logro acercarme puedo sentir de nuevo ese misterioso susurro salir de las copas de los árboles… como si de una magia oscura se tratase casi puedo escuchar mi nombre entonado como un himno sombrío por los propios pinos.

…_**Our sweet encounter…**_

Con un escalofrío que me recorre la espalda y me paraliza por unos instantes el recuerdo de una noche en la tienda de campaña de los Weasley me golpea con la fiereza de un gigante iracundo, como si la tormenta quisiera reprocharme esa única noche de felicidad completa que algún día tuve…. La emoción fue tan intensa que estuve a punto de soltar un gemido de dolor; un relámpago inundó con su luz la oscuridad de la noche y me devolvió a la realidad, corrí desesperada por mi varia y con la agilidad adquirida en las batallas cerré las ventanas con un hechizo protector.

…_**Became so fragile and flew with the night…**_

Las ventanas se cerraron haciendo un ruido de succión…. pronto la calidez envolvió de nuevo la habitación, pero aún así mi mano que empuñaba la varita con fuerza temblaba violentamente mientras mi camisón de seda se pegaba empapado de fría lluvia a mi cuerpo… no sabía exactamente que había significado todo eso pero estaba segura del miedo y la inquietud que me había invadido tan súbitamente.

…_**I will be witness…**_

Una vez que hube secado mi bata con una determinante fe y convicción de no volver a dejarme invadir de tal manera por los recuerdos de aquella noche, entré de nuevo en la cama y me cubrí con las mantas dispuesta a conciliar el sueño de una buena vez por todas, mañana sería un largo día.

…_**I will not falter…**_

"Nunca más" me habría prometido a mí misma hace ya tanto tiempo, "Nunca más me torturaría con los recuerdos de esa noche " me repetía una y otra vez mientras me aferraba a la espalda de mi esposo como un náufrago se hubiese aferrado a una tabla de salvación.

…_**Till we are risen again to the light…**_

.- ¡ Una vez aclarados todos los puntos solamente resta firmar ! - dijo el hasta ahora director del hospital San Mungo Peter Jansen, justo cuando firmaba el acta donde renunciaba a su cargo - ¡ Si es usted tan amable Sra. Weasley !

.- ¡ Por supuesto ! – respondí mientras firmaba la cláusula donde se me hacía responsable de la administración de la dependencia… al fin lo que había buscado por tanto tiempo se hacía realidad… ahora era la nueva dirigente del hospital donde una vez hice mis residencias como aprendiz de medimago

.- ¡ Bien felicidades Sra. Weasley, es usted la nueva directora del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades Mágicas ! – me dijo Peter mientras me estrechaba en un fraternal abrazo, el hombre de unos 89 años se retiraba de una carrera respetable para disfrutar plenamente de su familia como yo lo haría algún día.

…_**Would you forgive me…**_

Los pasillos de San Mungo estaban llenos de empleados a los que conocía y llamaba por su nombre, muchos de ellos me felicitaban con abrazos o palmadas en la espalda hasta que llegué a mi antigua oficina… la iba a extrañar pero ahora todo iba a cambiar para mejor me dije a mi misma al tiempo que empacaba en una caja que me había facilitado mi asistente las cosas personales que se encontraban atestando los cajones de mi escritorio.

…_**My heart was broken…**_

Al final solo quedaba por desocupar el interior de mi gaveta personal, justo estaba por simplemente vaciarla por medio de magia para ahorrar tiempo cuando unas fotografías que descansaban hasta lo más hondo de la cajonera me llamaron la atención… unas viejas fotos de la escuela, en todas ellas aparecíamos los tres ya sea estudiando, sentados bajo un árbol, junto al lago o en las gradas del estadio de Quiddicth.

Sin poder evitarlo un suspiro salió de mis labios con añoranza, esos días en Hogwarts fueron los mejores de mi vida, eran días en los que mi mayor preocupación era pasar con buenas notas los Timos, ayudar a Harry con el club clandestino de defensa y evitar que Ron se metiera en líos con los Slyteryns.

…_**But I will mend I will be as before…**_

Una a un alas fui pasando y cada una de ellas traía recuerdos gratos de la infancia, de esa edad en la que se tiene la ilusión del príncipe azul montado en su blanco corcel, valiente como ninguno y dispuesto a luchar por la doncella para demostrar su amor, sin embargo el tiempo se encargó de derrumbar ese castillo de cristal que solo ocultaba una gran espejismo… casi temiendo su aparición la encontré hasta el final, la última de las fotografías, la más dolorosa y la que más detestaba de todas porque reflejaba la realidad que siempre existió y que nunca pude impedir…. quizás porque el destino no lo quería así.

…_**Just give me one chance…**_

Estábamos sentados en la escalinata principal de Hogwarts que aún lucía un poco maltratada por la batalla, yo lucía un vestido veraniego que apenas rozaba mis rodillas de un color rosa pálido con unos detalles bordados en el escote… sin embargo sabía que no era un vestido, Ron estaba a mi lado abrazándome a la vez que dos escalones más arriba se encontraban Harry y Giny quienes mostraban una sonrisa a la cámara ; en realidad la fotografía era muy sencilla, ni siquiera tenía movimiento porque había sido tomada por una cámara muggle, los colores habían ya palidecido un poco pero yo lo recordaba tan claro como si estuviera ahí; una mueca más que una sonrisa se asomó a mi rostro.

…_**To make it better…**_

…_**Uhh let me be yours…**_

A primera vista todos los que la vieran quedarían encantados… las dos futuras parejas se habían definido y comenzaban sus nuevas vidas siendo tan amigos como siempre; sin embargo ese fue mi día más interminable y el que definió el resto de mis días para siempre… ese día Ron y yo habíamos acordado en ir en búsqueda de mis padres, fue como una confirmación pública de que éramos oficialmente novios para la familia Weasley y la comunidad mágica en general; desde ese día he contado con su protección y apoyo, con su compañía y su amor incondicional, desde ese día él se convirtió en el hombre que Hermione Jane Granger necesitaba para sobrevivir.

…_**The gift you gave me…**_

Con orgullo y algo de melancolía iba depositando con cuidado todas las fotografías que había encontrado, también coloqué dentro los portarretratos de mi familia, mis reconocimientos, agendas y demás documentos personales, solo una cosa dejé fuera a propósito…. la vieja fotografía del día después de la fiesta por la victoria batalla final; aunque más bien debería llamarla la fotografía de la derrota de Hermione.

…_**Our sweet encounter…**_

.- ¡ Dra. Weasley … ya es hora ! – mi asistente entró y se llevó consigo una caja que se encontraba en el piso; el día de hoy Ron y yo habíamos quedado en reunirnos en la cafetería del frente para celebrar con los niños mi nuevo puesto y para pasar tiempo con ellos… para mañana ya estarían de camino a Hogwarts y no quería que se enteraran por medio de una carta.

- ¡ Si usted quiere me llevo también esa caja ! – me dice apuntando con el dedo a la caja que ahora tenía sobre mis piernas y que constaba solo de mis queridos efectos personales

.- ¡ No gracias, esta la llevaré yo misma cuando regrese de comer ! – le dije mientras depositaba la caja sobre el escritorio ahora completamente vacío - ¡ Será mejor que tu también vayas a comer… nos veremos al rato porque aún tenemos que acomodarnos en la nueva oficina ! – añadí a la vez que rompía en cuatro partes la fotografía que me corroía por dentro desde hace años y que guardaba más bien por un malsano sentimiento de autocompasión.

…_**Became so fragile and flew with the night…**_

.- ¡ Gracias Doctora, solo terminaré de cerrar las ultimas cajas y me iré ! – respondió en tono alegre ya que había visto su nuevo escritorio y parecía sumamente complacida al igual que yo

.- ¡ Bien… buen provecho ! – me despedí de ella con un sentimiento de victoria inaudito; era como si de alguna manera al destruir aquella vieja fotografía me hubiera liberado del pasado que me abrumaba y ahora me sentía con fuerzas renovadas, con un ánimo increíble de disfrutar mi nueva vida aunque no fuera la que yo hubiese planeado

…_**I will be witness…**_

Después de todo soy feliz a mi manera, gracias a esa oportunidad que Ron me ofreció tuve la oportunidad de ser madre, vivo la dicha de tener un par de hijos de los cuales jamás mientras mi cordura funcione me arrepentiría de haber tenido, gracias a él tuve la familia que tanto deseé…. Ahora mi trabajo rinde frutos y soy la nueva directora del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades Mágicas.

Tomo mi bolso con fuerza y con mi varita conjuro un paraguas ya que afuera está lloviendo como siempre, sin embargo por un momento tengo un leve temor de que la felicidad que ahora me embargaba me abandonara cuando cruzara el umbral.

…_**I will not falter…**_

Un temblor casi insospechado comenzaba a apoderarse de mi justo cuando alcé la vista desesperada por una señal del destino la vi…. Al otro lado de la calle con sus rizos rojos cayendo graciosamente sobre su impermeable amarillo se encontraba Rose tomada de la mano de Hugo quien se quejaba del impermeable azul que su padre le había comprado; ambos cubiertos por el enorme paraguas que sostenía mi esposo quien se hallaba tras ellos.

En ese instante todo temor se disipó por completo, así que con una sonrisa que ilumina mi rostro abandono el hospital para salir a la calle atestada de muggles y reunirme con mi familia e inesperadamente sigo siendo feliz.

_**…Till we are risen again to the light…**_

.- ¡ Creo que es hora de hacer un brindis ! – dijo Ron cuando todos tuvimos nuestra bebida en la mano

.- ¡ Si un brindis ! – lo apoyó Hugo con alegría

.- ¡ Brindemos por el nuevo puesto su Mamá ! – sugirió Ron en tono solemne a la vez que levantaba su copa de vino blanco y la chocaba contra la mía

.- ¡ Por la mejor mamá del mundo ! – exclamó Rose al tiempo que chocaba su taza de chocolate caliente contra la taza de su hermano

.- ¡ Por la mamá más inteligente del mundo ! – exclamó Hugo chocando su taza humeante contra la copa de su padre mientras Rose hacía lo mismo conmigo

La comida estuvo deliciosa y estuvo plagada de los más extraños y teatrales brindis que hicieron que más de una ocasión la mesa estallara en risas que llamaban la atención de los demás comensales; al final de cuentas todo estaba mejorando, no había nada mas que pedir… tomé la mano de mi esposo sobre la mesa quien me devolvió un beso y un apretón cariñoso y mis hijos atinaron a demostrar su inconformidad por las demostraciones cursis públicas de su padre y su madre, si definitivamente mi vida estaba completa.

_**…Would you forgive me…**_

Había pasado una noche terrible, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a la biblioteca de la casa que era donde había amanecido…el cuerpo me dolía y comenzaba a fluirme la nariz sin contar con el dolor de cabeza que parecía que de nuevo la cicatriz había comenzado a doler…pero sabía que no era eso, era el peso de los remordimientos que comenzaba a afectarme; tanto que parecía que anoche hubiese bebido por lo menos 3 botellas de tequila sin parar.

.- ¿ Tan mal te sientes que no has podido bajar a desayunar ? – la voz de Giny interrumpe en la biblioteca mientras con un hechizo descorre las cortinas de las ventanas permitiendo que la luz del día entrara a raudales

.- ¡ Auuuu ! – me quejé cuando la luz quemó mis pupilas sin misericordia alguna fueron atacadas por los rayos de luz matutina

.- ¡ Tal vez deberías ir a San Mungo ! – me recomendó mi esposa sentándose en el sofá donde yo me encontraba perfectamente acomodado - ¿ Cuantas botellas bebiste anoche ?

.- ¿ Botellas ? – pregunto mientras siento como mi cerebro palpita con lentitud

.- ¡ Bueno no sería la primera vez que te sorprendo degustando de tus vinos muggles en la biblioteca ! – me dice como si hubiera descubierto la causa de mi resaca

_**…My heart was broken…**_

.- ¡ Cierto … no recuerdo cuantas fueron ! – le respondí mientras masajeaba mis ojos aliviado de que ella no hubiera escuchado ni presenciado nada de lo que me sucedió la noche pasada; en realidad mi conciencia fue la que me estuvo torturando durante toda la madrugada.

.- ¿ Que tal si te das un baño y después vas directo a ver a Hermione ? - me pregunta nuevamente mientras pone su mano sobre mi frente para verificar mi temperatura - ¡ Y si no quieres pues puedo consultar algún remedio casero para la resaca ! – añadió al ver como me removía de manera lastimosa entre los almohadones del sillón

.- ¡ Creo que mejor iré a San Mungo… quiero aliviarme pronto para pasar bien estos últimos días con los niños ! - le dije después de meditarlo un poco

.- ¡ De acuerdo… el agua ya está caliente y la comida estará lista para cuando regreses ! – me dice mientras me da un beso en la frente y sale de la biblioteca con paso tranquilo… la escucho bajar las escaleras con parsimonía y cada peldaño es para mi un latigazo de culpa innegable que ahora me atormenta por doble partida… si ella supiera que lo que le robó la tranquilidad a su esposo la noche anterior fue el recuerdo de otra mujer seguro que su beso me habría carcomido la piel como ácido corrosivo.

_**…But I will mend I will be as before…**_

Para ser inicio de semana en el Hospital Mágico había que reconocer que estaba bastante tranquilo a diferencia de el ultimo dia que había venido a verla… recorrí los pasillos hasta su oficina deseando encontrarla antes que alguna emergencia sobreviniera; sin embargo llegué hasta el escritorio de su secretaria que terminaba de cerrar una caja y estaba tomando su bolso de mano dispuesta a marcharse… me alegré pensando que ella estaría en su oficina

.- ¡ Disculpe estoy buscando a la Dra. Hermione ! – le dije con tono amable

.- ¡ Lo siento Sr. Potter la Dra. Weasley salió a comer… si gusta volver dentro de 2 horas ella podrá atenderle ! – me indicó un sillón que se encontraba en la recepción del piso

.- ¡ De acuerdo creo que volveré más tarde, gracias ! – le dije al verla partir con prisa; sin embargo me pregunté porque esperarla en la recepción con tanta gente deambulando por ahí si puedo darme el pequeño lujo de esperarla en su oficina… su asistente no me dio el paso a su oficina pero sería para ella todo una sorpresa encontrarme dentro cuando ella llegara de su descanso

**_…Just give me one chance…_**

Cuando entré en la oficina la encontré en un estado semi vació, por un momento me alarmé y pensé que quizás Hermione hubiese sido despedida o ella hubiese renunciado a su servicio al hospital… pero un para de hojas sobre el escritorio desnudo me llamó la atención…era un memorando que acababa de llegar donde le informaban que su nueva ofician estaba lista para ser ocupada… la nueva directora de San Mungo.

Estaba feliz por ella sin embargo me percaté de que había un pequeño trozo de papel tirado en el suelo…. me agaché y lo observé detenidamente, era la cuarta parte de una fotografía; en ese instante comprendí pero me negaba a creerlo, yo conocía esa foto, incluso estaba enmarcada y se encontraba sobre la chimenea de la biblioteca; con un poco mas de paciencia me agaché y localicé los otros tres trozos restantes de la fotografía.

Ahí estaba al fin el cuadro completo, la vieja toma donde aparecíamos los cuatro… recuerdo ese día; fue justo cuando Giny y yo volvimos a ser pareja; justo después de la fiesta por la victoria, en ese momento Ron nos había comunicado que ellos dos habían comenzado su noviazgo; ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tirar los restos en el bote de basura solo la dejó ahí como si fuera un documento más sin importancia; algo había sucedido, ¿ porque la había guardado tanto tiempo para deshacerse de ella ahora?, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que encontrarla porque un miedo profundo se comenzaba a extender en mi interior.

_**…To make it better…**_

Había salido a toda prisa del Hospital recordando la imagen y que la asistente de Hermione había dicho que había ido a comer; estaba por maldecir a mi suerte cuando vi que la lluvia que amenazaba con continuar todo el dia aún era persistente… conjuré un paraguas y caminé unas cuadras para despejarme, gracias al cielo el dolor de cabeza hacía disminuido.

Estaba por cruzar una esquina cuando de repente vi algo que me dejó plantado junto al semáforo en medio de la lluvia… a través del cristal de una ventana algo empañada de un pequeño restaurante italiano la ví, era ella, estaba comiendo y riendo tan ajena a todos mis problemas y angustias que casi me olvidé donde estaba, quería cruzar la calle, entrar al local y gritarle toda la angustia que me había consumido la noche anterior por su culpa.

Sin embargo algo más llamó mi atención… no estaba sola, estaba con Ron y con sus dos hijos Rose y Hugo quienes parecían brindar con sus tazas al mismo tiempo que sus padres lo hacían con sus copas, ellos festejaban el ascenso de Hermione; ellos eran una familia, ese era el cuadro que logró al fin partir mi corazón y tirar mis esperanzas más profundas y retorcidas por el drenaje.

Estaba tan ocupado viendo el cuadro que no me había preguntado lo siguiente... aún cuando yo quisiera dejarlo todo y huir con ella, no significa que ella quisiera lo mismo; ella era la madre de Rose y Hugo, jamás los abandonaría, ella a peleado por ese puesto desde que entró como practicante con la ilusión de convertirse en un medimago… sin duda la noche anterior me martiricé solo con mis miedos, mis dudas, mis recuerdos, mis secretos y mis ilusiones nunca me pregunté si ella pensaba igual que yo, no sabía si ella temía igual que yo, no sabía si ella dudaba igual que yo, no tenía idea si ella guardaba secretos o siquiera si con el tiempo había tenido algún recuerdo de aquel día en la tienda de campaña.

**_…Uhh let me be yours…_**

La contemplé a la distancia tomar la mano de Ron sobre la mesa y sonreír mientras se besaban con dulzura, ella estaba enamorada de mi cuñado, ella se veía bella, hermosa y feliz… yo jamás le quitaría eso, jamás le quitaría la paz que ha mi me hace falta desde ese fatídico día en que recuperé la memoria; quiera o no los años han pasado y las situaciones se han vuelto demasiado complicadas para poder solucionarse sin hacer daño a nadie.

Cubierto por mi paraguas doy media vuelta y camino en dirección contraria a donde me dirigía, mi corazón empapado de la fría lluvia llora por la felicidad que perdí, llora por la felicidad que no puedo ni quiero destrozar, lloro porque no puedo destruir el hogar de mis hijos ni de mis sobrinos, lloro porque no puedo destrozar a la mujer que me ha acompañado por estos últimos años de mi vida, lloro porque no puedo traicionar de esa manera a mi mejor amigo… el sin haberlo imaginado ha ganado la partida, el ha sido siempre el mejor de los dos sin saberlo; al menos me consuela que ella está con el mejor de los dos… el la está haciendo feliz, el le está haciendo compañía, él la está amando como se debe, un trabajo que yo no puedo hacer; al fin había algo que el Niño Que Vivió no podía hacer.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos mis amigos lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien y lamento mucho la demora, sin duda espero me perdonen y me dejen un comentario, espero sus saludos y tambien saber de ustedes. La canción que intercalé se llama de Gift y me encanta escucharla con la voz de Amelia B. y Gregorian, se las recomiendo y espero saber pronto de ustedes, por ahora aqui estan sus contestaciones a sus mensajes y comentarios, gracias por leerme amigos mios.<p>

Se despide de ustedes su amiga

Cidonya.

lucecita11 - Hola como estas?... espero no haber demorado mucho, espero tus comentarios y gracias.

Scat the Shadown- Hola chica?... te gustó el capitulo lamento la demora, saludos y espero tu comentario

megafanHP- Hola gracias por tu mensaje, sigue dejando mas

bbPotter- Hola amigaaaaa... que tal me quedó este cap ?; ya se que demoré muchísimo pero tuve unos contratiempos y la musa se me escabullía muy feo jajaja, espero tener tu comentario pronto, saludos.

anita675-hola que tal estuvo el capitulo ?... espero que te haya gustado y cuento con tu comentario

Ady2004- hola amiga que tal estuvo este capitulo?... te gustó?... espero que sip y tambien espero ansiosa tu comentario

Kanna White-Gracias por el comentario espero uno para este capitulo, dime te gusto?

belmi- hola... lamento la demora, dime que tal estuvo este capitulo ?, saludos y espero tu comentario

Azuumalfoy- Gracias por tu rev... espero uno nuevo para este nuevo capitulo, que tal quedó?

Phoebe Granger- Hola chica como estas?... gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya entretenido y es un halago que me consideres tu epilogo jajajaja; espero tu comentario para este nuevo capitulo, saludos.


	4. E L L A

_**I know**__** …**_

…_**That it has been hard for you…**_

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde ese día en que la vi con su familia en la cafetería frente a Sn. Mungo… los niños habían tomado ya el expresso de Hogwarts y seguramente disfrutaban como nunca su vida en el colegio tanto como yo lo hice en mis días de estudiante; sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en ella.

…_**It must be killing you…**_

Todas mis noches eran plagadas por sueños donde ella era la víctima o extrañas pesadillas en las cuales ella era la más terrible villana que jamás se halla imaginado… no podía dormir, y mi esposa comenzaba a notar lo decaído de mi ánimo y las ojeras que surcaban mis ojos no podían ser más profundas.

…_**And I can feel…**_

…_**How it pulls at you…**_

.- Es tiempo de que vayas a ver a un sanador o a Hermione – me dijo una mañana de Domingo mientras tomábamos el desayuno

.- Iré mañana al salir del trabajo – le dije en tono derrotado, sabía que no podía escondérselo más… para todos era obvio que mi estado de salud últimamente no era muy estable, desde que Hermione y Ron se fueron a su viaje mi tormento fue aún peor al saberla lejos y en compañía de su esposo

.- Será mejor que así sea, de todas formas le avisaré a Ron para que te recuerde que no puedes faltar – añadió mientras servía más café a mi tasa - Últimamente estás y te vez muy cansado, no quiero que algún accidente pueda pasarte mientras estás en alguna misión – comentó mientras depositaba un delicado beso en mi mejilla, sabía que estaba preocupada, pues yo solo había dicho que era debido al estrés del trabajo, en parte así era puesto que tenía que sacar adelante las investigaciones que Ron dejó pendientes debido a sus vacaciones

…_**It pulls at me too…**_

.- Si eso te tranquiliza por mi está bien – le respondí tomando su mano para depositar un casto beso en ella, después de todo era mi esposa sin embargo aún así sentía que se había elevado una barrera entre nosotros

.- Claro que si… es más si no sales a tiempo le diré a Ron que el mismo te lleve con Hermione – comentó abrasándome por la espalda mientras besaba mi cuello… habían sido pocas las veces en las que había tocado a mi esposa en el último mes, y en todas esas ocasiones me sentí el hombre más deshonesto del planeta, pues cada vez que la hacía mía era en Hermione en quien pensaba… imaginaba que era ella, imaginaba que su aroma se impregnaba en mi y que eran sus bucles color chocolate los que me cubrían al dormir; durante esas noches había recurrido a las pociones para dormir sin sueños ya que no quería murmurar en sueños mi secreto más hondo.

…_**I would run away to the…**_

…_**world I lef behind…**_

Estaba ansioso sin lugar a dudas, estaba redactando el reporte de la última misión que se me había encomendado y solo llevaba redactado dos renglones del mismo, mi cerebro estaba bloqueado y solo los recuerdos de ella rondaban mi cabeza.

Miré a izquierda y derecha, la oficina estaba llena de aurores… mi compañero de enfrente Ron estaba enfrascado en una leve discusión con Travers del departamento de Regulación Mágica ya que al parecer tenían una leve sospecha que su padre el Sr. Weasley había encantado una imprenta muggle que en estos momentos estaba siendo utilizada por el editor del Quisquilloso.

…_**I will find away back to you…**_

.- Harry será mejor que vayas a ver a Hermione tu solo yo tengo que acompañar a Travers a ver a papá – me dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo – Avísale por favor que estaré el resto de la tarde en casa de mis padres por si sale temprano – añadió mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio a espaldas de Travers quien ajeno a todo el show de mi amigo se había adelantado

.- De acuerdo, le diré – le respondí a manera de despedida mientras tomaba también mi abrigo dispuesto a salir en rumbo al hospital mágico ya que hacía unos segundos me había dado por vencido con mi reporte

…_**And when you've got no where to turn…**_

Caminé por los pasillos del ministerio directo a las chimeneas con el propósito de llegar por esa misma vía directo al despacho de Hermione, mis manos frías se encontraron sudando de repente, no la había visto desde que se habían marchado de vacaciones y estaba deseando verla de nuevo… sabía que eso estaba mal, sabía que le debía fidelidad a mi esposa, pero también sabía que le debía la verdad a ella, a ella más que a nadie en este mundo.

…_**And you're all alone…**_

Estaba decidido a todo, esta misma tarde le devolvería sus recuerdos a Hermione Granger, aún no se de que manera pero lo haría, así tuviera que aturdirla lo lograría

.- Despacho del Director de San Mungo – exclamé con voz clara y con este ultimo pensamiento desaparecí entre las llamas verdeazules de los polvos flu.

…_**When your walls a breaking yet…**_

…_**there's no escaping…**_

Con un estruendo aparecí de repente en una estancia amplia con suelo alfombrado y de paredes color crema, había un pequeño escritorio ubicado en la parte izquierda de la habitación, justo entre dos puertas, una de salida y otra de acceso que tenía grabado el nombre de " Dra. Hermione Weasley – Directora General " , reconocí a la chica que ocupaba el pequeño escritorio y supe que era la asistente de Hermione

.- Sr. Potter buenas tardes – me saludó de manera amable a la vez que con la varita hacía aparecer un bolígrafo nuevo

.- Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a la Dra. Hermione – le dije acercándome a su escritorio justo cuando se habría la puerta de entrada y unos memorandos entraron volando para posarse en la bandeja de su escritorio

.- Déjeme avisarle que está usted aquí mientras tome asiento porfavor – me respondió cuando entraba a la oficina llevando los memorandos recién llegados, así que esperé pacientemente hasta que vi de nuevo que la puerta se habría

…_**And I, I'd fly through the night…**_

.- La Dra. Weasley le atenderá en cuanto termine su junta con la mesa directiva del hospital… si usted desea esperarla claro – me comunicó tomando asiento de nuevo en su escritorio

.- Esperaré, gracias – respondí mientras me deshacía del abrigo y tomaba asiento en un cómodo sofá que se encontraba al interior de la oficina, estaba nervioso por la espera y pronto comencé a hojear las revistas que había disponibles para aquellos que deseaban matar el tiempo

.- ¿ Puedo ofrecerle un poco de café o te ? – me preguntó la asistente desde su lugar

.- Le agradecería un poco de té – respondí esperando que con un poco de bebida caliente mis nervios lograran tranquilizarse, la vi agitar un par de veces la varita y con ello una humeante tasa apareció ante mi

…_**To get back to your side…**_

Una hora después salieron de la oficina principal cerca de una docena de personas… entre magos y brujas todos ellos de edad aparentemente avanzada, o al menos lo suficiente como para aparentarlos; todos ellos discutían acaloradamente y algunos de ellos simplemente afirmaban con esa tranquilidad que solo la experiencia de los años te otorga.

Apuesto todas las monedas de mi cámara acorazada de Gringots que Hermione comenzaba a hacer cambios en la vieja y añeja estructura del Hospital Mágico.

…_**I will be your safe place to hide…**_

.- Puede pasar Sr. Potter – me dijo la asistente justo cuando salía de la oficina con un paquete considerable de papeles tras de si

Convoqué mi abrigo con un solo gesto y con una mirada de asentimiento entré en la oficina de Hermione; la hora de la verdad había llegado definitivamente, esta vez todas las dudas se resolverían, no me marcharía hasta que todo hubiese quedado aclarado

…_**I was, always there for you…**_

.- Pasa Harry… toma asiento – me ofreció sin levantar la mirada siquiera de un par de documentos que se encontraban en sus manos, los observaba a una gran velocidad, estaba concentrada y estaba leyendo solo lo que le interesaba del mismo… su entrecejo fruncido era opacado por las finas gafas de aumento que empleaba para leer; y como siempre lucía una bata blanca - ¿ Quieres un poco de café o té ? – me ofreció justo cuando firmaba con una pluma bastante elegante ambos pergaminos

.- No gracias tu secretaria ya me ha dado suficiente té – le respondí dejando mi abrigo sobre el respaldar de la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio de caoba pura

.- Perdona por hacerte esperar pero la mesa directiva no quiere ceder más presupuesto para el área de afectados muggles por accidentes mágicos – me dijo a modo de excusa cuando encantaba los memorandos para que salieran volando mágicamente de la oficina

.- El trabajo del jefe nunca ha sido fácil - añadí observando que había un portarretratos con una foto de su familia sobre su brillante escritorio, me removí incómodo en mi asiento de piel, no había marcha atrás

…_**Always cared for you…**_

.- ¿ A que debo tu visita Harry ? – me pregunta acomodándose los anteojos al tiempo que conjura una tasa de café – Digo no es que me visites muy seguido a menos que tengas resfriado – añadió sonando divertida al tiempo que añadía azúcar a la olorosa infusión

.- Tres semanas de vacaciones en las paradisíacas islas de Bali dejan huella – le comenté mientras la observaba con cuidado… su piel había adquirido un tono bronceado que le daba un semblante juvenil y saludable

.- Bueno la radiación solar hace lo suyo mientras que el estrés de los casos de Ron hacen lo suyo contigo me imagino - respondió ella, su vista se desenfocó un instante y rápidamente garabateó unas cuantas líneas en una receta

.- Bien aquí tienes… un tratamiento completo para el estrés, tomarás la infusión Tranquilizante solo una vez al día, de preferencia durante la noche antes de dormir para que puedas conciliar el sueño profundo sin riesgos, evitarás comer carnes rojas por dos semanas y el café así como cualquier otro estimulante quedan estrictamente prohibidos Sr. Potter - me dijo poniéndose en pie y entregándome la receta con una cara de orgullo plasmada en ella

…_**And I'm still…**_

…_**Right here guarding you…**_

.- Gracias – atiné a decir un poco cohibido por el trato profesional con el que me estaba atendiendo – Pero no es eso a lo que he venido exactamente – añadí guardando la receta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

.- ¿ A no ? – me preguntó completamente perpleja – Ron había dicho que vendrías porque el estrés de seguro estaría matándote, digo todo este tiempo con tus casos y aparte las investigaciones de él no son cosa fácil – comentó dejando de lado su tasa de café

.- Bueno no puedo negarte que no estoy estresado pero es otro el tema que tiene angustiado – le dije no sabiendo bien como abordar la situación

…_**Watching over you…**_

.- Harry no me digas que es algo sobre Giny - me señaló con expresión grave

.- No exactamente sobre ella pero le incumbe – le aclaré sintiéndome ligeramente intimidado por la mirada incrédula plasmada en los ojos ambarinos de ella

.- Harry si tu y Giny tienen problemas con su matrimonio yo creo que deberías hablarlo con ella, no hay nada que no se pueda discutir, Ron y yo igualmente hemos tenido nuestros malos momentos pero afortunadamente hemos podido resolverlos y míranos… hoy estamos mejor que nunca - me confesó

.- Ese es el problema – murmuré comenzando a perder el control de mis emociones

.– Tal vez ustedes necesiten también unas… ¿ Que dijiste ? – preguntó cortando su tren de ideas sobre como un matrimonio debería solucionar sus conflictos

…_**Though I'm miles away…**_

.- Dime que sabes acerca del conjuro obliviate – le pregunté a bocajarro

.- ¿ Que tiene que ver eso con tu problema matrimonial ? – me preguntó completamente desubicada

.- Hermione vamos – le supliqué en tono desesperado

.- Eres un demente Potter – me respondió de mala gana – El conjuro sirve para hacer olvidar a la persona a la que se le aplica, dependiendo de la fuerza que le imprimas al conjuro es la cantidad de memoria que borras, no es reversible aunque se han visto leves mejorías en pacientes con rehabilitación y sobre todo si el hechizo no ha sido debidamente aplicado pero son escasos los incidentes

…_**From the world I left behind…**_

.- ¿ Ninguno de los pacientes ha recuperado completamente la memoria que le fue suprimida ? – le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta

.- Ninguno – respondió – Pero Harry no veo que tenga eso que ver con …

.- Yo si – le comenté simplemente

.- ¿ Perdón ? – me preguntó no muy convencida de haberme escuchado bien

.- Yo si Hermione… yo si me he recuperado de un Obliviate – le confesé esperando ver que reacción tenía ella

…_**I will find a way back to you…**_

.- ¡ Jajajajaja ! – la risa de ella inundó la habitación completa – Vamos Harry deja de estar inventando historias para hacerme sentir bien por no haber venido antes a verme – me reprochó a la vez que se secaba una lágrima del ojo

.- ¡ No te estoy mintiendo Hermione ! – le grité sentado en mi asiento con la cara más seria que pude haber puesto nunca

.- Harry no hay tratamiento… no hay forma de volver a insertar esos recuerdos – me respondió de manera airada

.- Y que tal si un mago lo suficientemente poderoso lo logra – le debatí lo más rápido que pude

.- No hay registro de que eso haya sucedido nunca… por principio de cuentas si fuera un mago lo suficientemente poderoso nunca se hubiera dejado aplicar el hechizo como conejillo de indias, por Merlín Harry honestamente me sacas de quicio – me regañó y por un momento me sentí transportado a mis años de estudiante de magia

…_**And when you've got no where to turn…**_

.- ¿ Y si el se lo hubiera aplicado a sí mismo ? – pregunté tanteando mis posibilidades de salir ileso de esa oficina , sin embargo ví como su semblante por un momento palideció

.- Sería entonces el mago mas idiota de todo el planeta – respondió de mal talante

.- Bien… pero es posible – añadí defendiendo mi punto de vista

.- Si es posible que exista un mago poderoso que al mismo tiempo sea un completo idiota – concordó conmigo, respiró hondo un par de veces y añadió con semblante serio – Mira estas desvariando y yo tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer que solo discutir teorías que incumben magos deschavetados, mejor charlaremos después de que te haya hecho efecto la poción, estas cansado – sentenció de manera cortante

.- ¡ Claro que estoy cansado Hermione…. estoy cansado de que no me creas ¡ - le grité ya fuera de mis cabales

…_**And you're all alone…**_

.- Bien – su cara se tornó de inmediato pálida y ofuscada al mismo tiempo – Supongamos que te creo, que te han aplicado un obliviate y que has recuperado la memoria perdida… ¿ Para empezar como sabes que te han hechizado si se suponía que no lo recordabas ?

.- Tengo recuerdos que antes no tenía… fueron imágenes que han ido apareciendo poco a poco en mi mente, es como si una bruma se despejara y de repente hubiera más recuerdos detrás de esa neblina… recuerdos nuevos – le confesé a la vez que ella con un ademán cansado se quitaba los anteojos para dejarlos sobre el escritorio

…_**When your walls a breaking yet…**_

…_**there's no escaping…**_

.- De acuerdo eres un mago poderoso que ha recibido un obliviate – resumió - ¿ Como has podido recuperarte del hechizo sin terapia alguna ? – preguntó observando atentamente sus gafas

.- Digamos que otros magos poderosos me ayudaron – contesté – El triple Finite Incantatem que recibí el día de mi cumpleaños por los niños desencadenó los recuerdos – añadí a ver la mirada asesina que me lanzó al no ser tan específico como ella quería cuando se trataba de analizar información

…_**And I, I'd fly through the night…**_

.- Eres un mago poderoso que recibió un obliviate y que un triple Finite Incantatem aplicado por otros 3 magos poderosos anuló el primer conjuro – resumió de nuevo - ¿ Quien fue capaz de aplicarte el hechizo ? – preguntó levantándose de su sillón ejecutivo para asomarse a la ventana de su despacho que daba a la calle muggle… afuera llovía de nuevo

.- Yo mismo me apliqué el hechizo Hermione – le dije recordando ese preciso instante

.- No tiene sentido Harry, es una locura … ¿ Porque lo harías ? – preguntó en tono desesperado mientras la observaba morderse el labio inferior por medio de su reflejo en el cristal

…_**To get back to your side…**_

.- Yo si lo se Hermione – le dije levantándome del asiento y caminando en su dirección unos cuantos pasos – Y creo que tu también lo sabes – añadí esperando que ese pequeño presentimiento que se había despertado dentro de mi no fuera desacertado

.- No sé de que me hablas – me respondió de manera cortante y un tanto hiriente justo cuando regresaba a su lugar se colocaba las gafas y con la varita llenaba de nuevo su tasa de café… la observé y pronto supe la respuesta al enigma… ella lo sabía, ella recordaba toda la noche que pasamos juntos hace años.

…_**I will be your safe place to hide…**_

.-¡ Claro que lo sabes ! – la acusé golpeando con la palma de mis manos el escritorio – ¡ Lo has sabido todo este tiempo y no tuviste el valor de hacerme recuperar la memoria aún cuando lo sabías… tu pudiste habernos evitado todo este malentendido, todo este infierno ! – le grité fuera de mí mismo cuando fui conciente de todo, estaba de pie acusándola con la mirada

.- Estas enfermo Harry, no sabes lo que dices, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, hablas como un loco y no se a que te refieres, tranquilízate por favor – apenas había dicho eso cuando con un ademán nervioso de su mano volcó la tasa de café sobre sus pergaminos – Demonios – masculló por lo bajo al tiempo que con la varita intentaba rescatarlos del desastre.

…_**I'll be there by your side…**_

.- Esta es la causa por la que recuerdas todo …. ¿ No es cierto ? – le pregunté mientras sujetaba su muñeca derecha

.- ¡ Sueltame Harry ! – hice caso omiso a su petición e inconscientemente apreté más su muñeca para ver como esta soltaba sin fuerza la varita que cayó con un golpe seco frente a mi - ¡ Me lastimas ! – me gritó ella y fue solo así como salí de mi trance iracundo, con parsimonia tomé la varita entre mis dedos…si la recordaba

.- Devuélveme… mi varita Harry – me demandó ella mientras me veía con rencor y se quitaba los anteojos para arrojarlos sobre el escritorio

.- Si tu varita – exclamé apreciando cada detalle de la madera finamente tallada de la fiel varita de mi amiga – Ahora lo comprendo… el hechizo lo apliqué con tu varita Hermione, ¿ Lo recuerdas ?… tu varita no puede hacerte daño porque te es fiel solo a ti, las varitas tienen poder de decisión, ella te escogió a ti por entre otros magos y brujas… sin embargo vi el efecto del hechizo funcionar en tus ojos… y funcionó, aunque solo por un tiempo.

El hechizo dura generalmente hasta que el mago que lo realiza vive y yo técnicamente morí cuando me entregué a Voldemort en el bosque, así que la varita decidió serte fiel una vez más y eliminar mi encantamiento únicamente en ti… a mi no tenía porque serme fiel, por lo que el efecto del obliviate continuó aunque disminuido; los recuerdos continuaron latentes hasta que algún hechizo los detonara nuevamente.

…_**The safe place that you…**_

…_**hide…**_

Ella estaba enmudecida… se había sentado nuevamente en su elegante sillón de piel sin levantar la vista de su muñeca amoratada, y yo no sabía exactamente como sentirme, si humillado o desesperado por lo terriblemente cruel de la situación.

.- Di algo Hermione… lo que sea – le pedí mientras depositaba su varita de nuevo sobre el escritorio y ahora era yo quien se dirigía a observar el paisaje muggle por su ventana.

…_**Cause nothings really…**_

…_**changing…**_

.- No se que quieres que diga…. Ya todo lo explicaste tu – me respondió en un murmullo mientras tomaba su varita con delicadeza

.- ¿ Porque no me devolviste la memoria ?... ¿ Porque dejaste que todo esto pasara con nosotros ? – cada pregunta que surgía en mi mente inconexa era pronunciada a una rapidez pasmosa - ¿ Porque no hiciste nada ? – grité ofuscado de nuevo, la vi empuñar su varita lentamente, sabía que ahora estaba en problemas pero no me importó… de momento ya nada importaba.

.- Si el dolor es demasiado grande para ti puedo aplicarte otro obliviate y solucionarlo – me respondió, sin embargo su tono frío e impersonal de sanador me irritó hasta un punto insospechado

.- ¡ No soy un extraño del que puedas deshacerte así como así … por Morgana soy yo, soy Harry el hombre que amas ! – le reclamé en un tono siseante - ¡ Merezco que me digas la verdad !

…_**I'm just a few more miles away…**_

.- ¿ Quieres la verdad ?... ¡ Bien si eso quieres yo te diré la verdad Harry Potter ! – me gritó ahora ella poniéndose de pie como impulsada por un resorte – ¡ Recuperé la memoria cuando te vi salir del bosque en los brazos de Hagrid… eran fragmentos igual de confusos que los tuyos; no tuve tiempo de procesarlos porque estábamos en medio de la batalla; sin embargo esa noche al dormir todo se aclaró… todo fue tan claro como esa única y maldita vez !

Sabía que sería difícil hacerte volver a recordar pero lo había decidido, lo intentaría al día siguiente… pero algo se interpuso, los aurores llegaron y teníamos que rendir cuentas por todo lo que habíamos hecho durante la guerra. Tu fuiste el primero en ser llamado al interrogatorio esa misma mañana, estaba dispuesta a hablar contigo al medio día pero la siguiente en ser interrogada por los aurores fui yo.

…_**And when you**__**'ve got no where to turn…**_

Cuando salí era de noche y el siguiente en ser interrogado fue Ron, antes de entrar al interrogatorio el pregunté por ti y me dijo que no te había visto pero que tal vez aparecerías para la fiesta que se haría por la derrota de Voldemort. Me preparé para la fiesta y recuerdo que usé un vestido de seda rosa con encajes en negro y esperé pacientemente en la fiesta hasta muy tarde y nunca apareciste… incluso busqué entre tus cosas el mapa del merodeador para localizarte pero no estaba, decidí que tal vez se debía a que no te gustara nunca ser el centro de atención y te di tu espacio… hablaría contigo la mañana siguiente y después con Ron para no seguir entusiasmándolo.

…_**And you're all alone…**_

Recuerdo que estaba tan cansada que me dormí profundamente aquella noche, ni siquiera me quité el vestido de fiesta; a la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano para poder colarme en tu habitación y al fin poder hablar; cuando entré cuatro de los cinco doseles estaban abiertos y solo dos camas estaban ocupadas… la tuya y la de Ron.

…_**Your walls are a breaking…**_

Ron roncaba sonoramente completamente revuelto entre las sábanas con la misma ropa del día anterior, así que con la varita cerré el dosel de su cama. Despacio me acerqué a la tuya y abrí el dosel para darte los buenos días… jamás serían buenos para mí desde ese instante… en la cama estabas tu con Giny. Debo confesar que no estaba lista para esa imagen por lo que dando un paso atrás hice un pequeño ruido que la despertó, al verme me sonrió y atinó a decirme en tono soñador – Somos novios de nuevo, todo volvió a ser como antes – se levantó con cuidado envuelta parcialmente en tu sábana, cerró el dosel de nuevo y me abrazó – Soy tan feliz Hermione , solo no le digas a Ron que me viste – añadió cerrándome un ojo y saliendo de prisa de la habitación. Yo no pude soportarlo y simplemente salí detrás de ella.

…_**Yet there's no escaping and…**_

Después de eso recuerdo haber estado llorando en el extremo más apartado del lago… tu no recordabas nada de lo que ocurrió en la tienda de campaña, pero aún así contaba con que sintieras algo más fuerte por mi… sin embargo con solo ver y hablar con Giny unos momentos habías vuelto a ser su novio e incluso habías pasado la noche con ella, la misma noche que yo te había esperado en vela como una tonta niña de telenovela barata… lloré mi desgracia y lloré mi dolor y al final lloré de rabia por tu cobardía; porque no confiaste en mi, porque me creíste débil y porque creíste que flaquearía si Voldemort se hubiese enterado… en ese momento te odiaba como a nadie en este mundo… te maldije a ti y a tu necedad.

…_**I, I'd fly through the night…**_

Era ya medio día cuando Ron me encontró… el atribuyó mi llanto a que ignoraba el paradero de mis padres y no me importó desmentirlo, no quería herirlo ni que sufriera el desamor que yo sufría en esos momentos; el estaba tan contento que me contó que su hermana y tu estaban de nuevo juntos y que hoy temprano en el desayuno le habías pedido que se casara contigo y que ella claro había aceptado… no pude más, sentía que no tenía fuerzas y mucho menos para negarme a la petición de ser su novia, así que acepté; sabía por la poción que había tomado que no estaba embarazada de ti y que no me quedaría embarazada de Ron en ese momento.

Así que en aquel rincón del lago Ron y yo tuvimos nuestra primera vez… eso también lo recuerdo, fue dulce y amable, el me amaba y eso era lo que yo necesitaba si quería sobrevivir, amor… un amor que tu ya no podrías darme.

…_**To get back to your side…**_

Ron estaba tan feliz que casi brincaba de gusto; me convenció de regresar al castillo para dar la noticia; en ese momento comprendí que tendría que verte a diario con Giny y no podría soportarlo, así que me aferré a Ron con desesperación y le pedí que me acompañara a buscar a mis padres a Australia cuanto antes, quería alejarme de ti y de tu vida feliz con Giny…. Y lo conseguí; el me prometió que hablaría con Stakelbot para obtener los permisos de ambos y que después del funeral de su hermano partiríamos a Australia.

…_**To be your safe place to hide…**_

Caminaba con Ron hacia el castillo cuando justo a la entrada los encontramos, Giny me enseñó el anillo de compromiso que ya lucía en su mano, recuerdo haberla felicitado y que también estaba Luna, ella llevaba una cámara muggle que había encontrado en alguna parte y nos tomó la foto sentados en la escalinata de entrada al colegio diciendo que esa era una foto histórica y que la publicaría el Quisquilloso en un numero especial… es esa foto que enmarcaste y que está en la repisa de la chimenea de tu casa.

…_**To be your safe place to hide…**_

En ese momento sentada en la fría y dura piedra comprendí que no había oportunidad de recuperarte, puesto que el obliviate no tenía cura y no tenía idea de cómo revertir el hechizo antes de tu boda que sería en menos de un mes…así que decidí huir de Inglaterra junto con Ron con el pretexto perfecto… el de hallar a mis padres.

Con un suspiro cerró los ojos, lentamente volvió a tomar su lugar tras el escritorio y se colocó de nuevo sus gafas.

.- La verdad Harry es que no eres mi esposo, la verdad es que soy madre de dos hermosos e inteligentes niños, la verdad es que a mi manera amo a Ron y el me ama, ahora soy su esposa y el pasado, pasado es; solo cuenta el presente y mi presente solo incluye a Ron y a mis hijos; así que si me disculpas sigo teniendo mucho trabajo.

Sin decir una palabra más tomé mi abrigo de la silla donde reposaba, lentamente salí de la oficina maldiciéndome a mí mismo, estaba abatido y de una ultima mirada la vi secarse un par de lágrimas.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo durante un par de calles bajo la fría lluvia sin poder sentir más que dolor dentro de mi… ahora sabía toda la verdad y no estaba seguro siquiera de soportarla un día más.

* * *

><p>¿ Que tal estan todos ?<p>

Hola amigos míos discúlpenme por la tardanza pero mi musa estaba perdida y por poco no la encuentro, la verdad es que estoy un poco ocupada porque tengo nueva prima y todo últimamente gira en torno a ella… por cierto es una beba hermosa y sana gracias al cielo, así que entre el hospital y las pañaleras mi musa se tomó unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero aquí estamos de regreso, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus comentarios.

MegafanHP- Hola espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario nos vemos en el siguiente

Maribel-chan – Hola amiga gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo haya solucionado las dudas que tuvieran, aun quedan un par mas creo

Belmi – Hola gracias por tu comentario y yo creo que esperanza siempre hay y estaría bien eso de desmemorizarlo de nuevo Jajajaja, es broma

bbPotter – Betyyyy mi musa es nocturna pero acostarme tarde creo que da sus resultados, espero que te haya gustado, también es un tanto melancólico este capitulo porque creo que yo misma me encuentro en este estado.

Nombredeusuario – Hola gracias por dejar un comentario, que tal quedó el capitulo?... esta vez seguí tu consejo y dejé de poner los signos de admiración, solo lo utilicé cuando el personaje tenía ganas de gritar

Saludos a todos y nos vemos pronto.

_**Cidonya.**_


End file.
